Reunion
by MrHankeyFan
Summary: Update: FINALLY! I am continuing this story! It's Harry's, Hermione's and Ron's 10 year class reunion and a lot has happened, but nothing like the less than ordinary return visit they have to Hogwarts....Please R/R
1. Reunion, Part 1

Reunion, Part I   
  
  
The three Hogwarts students came into the library looking somewhat perplexed. The smallest of the three, a   
Gryffindor first year, dragged his backpack behind him awkwardly and glanced nervously at the Reference Desk, then back   
at his friends.  
  
"Go on Myron," urged a taller, brown haired boy, obviously a bit older and related to the smaller first year.  
  
Myron gulped, looking to the girl who was with them and she nodded toward the desk encouragingly. Myron looked to   
the ground and then approached the desk slowly, staring back at his companions periodically.  
  
A woman dressed in long black robes and who had long bushy brown hair was staring at a text book and writing   
information down on a piece of parchment when Myron came up to her, looking quite bashful. She looked up and peered   
down at him, not unkindly, but taken a bit by surprise as she had been absorbed in her own work.  
  
"Oh, hello. Can I help you?"  
  
"Um….." Myron stuttered "I..I need..I mean we..my friends need these books for Transfiguration," he managed to finish   
and thrust a sheet of parchment out at the librarian, who glanced down at it.  
  
"Ah, right over here, " she stated, getting up swiftly and walking to a row of books. She pulled a few off the shelf and  
handed them lovingly to Myron. "You know, I read those same books when I was in my first year of Hogwarts, 17 years ago,"  
the woman said, half staring off into space. "I spent a lot of time here."  
  
Myron nodded politely, but appeared to feel that now that he had his books, he just wanted to return to his friends.   
"Uh..thank you Madam Granger, " and he went running off in the opposite direction, leaving 28 year old librarian Hermione   
Granger standing there still in contemplation and nostalgia.  
  
* * *  
  
It was the beginning of May and Spring was in bloom all around the castle. Students were studying hard for their end of   
term exams and trying to enjoy the weather at the same time. Soon the castle would be deserted for the summer holidays,   
although this year, like so many other years, an annual event was being held at Hogwarts during June. It was 10 year reunion   
time for yet another class, but this one was particularly special because it was the class that had bore Harry Potter, defeater   
of You Know Who, Lord Voldemort. Harry liked to keep a low profile if he could, no matter HOW famous he had been all  
throughout his Hogwarts years, and especially now that he had a wife and child. Keeping them safe and out of the spotlight   
was a top priority, even if his own job at the Ministry of Magic kept things a bit difficult in that regard.  
  
Harry was busy packing for his week long stay at Hogwarts when a lovely young woman holding a 2 year old baby walked   
in the room.  
  
"All set, Harry?" the woman asked, waving her wand and reciting "Accio stroller," summoning the baby's ride to come  
straight to her.  
  
"Of course, just finishing up." Harry said, waving his own wand to close the small compact suitcase, which managed to   
hold clothes for all three of them, tucking it under his arm like a briefcase. He then brushed off his Muggle suit, which he wore  
while out in the Muggle world, and walked out with his wife and baby, and they headed off for the train station, where they   
would catch the Hogwarts Express at the 9 ¾ platform.  
  
People were all lined up at the station in droves, it was fairly crowded for a Sunday afternoon. Harry stood there with his   
family, just observing people as they walked by and wondering what their lives were like. Suddenly he was literally slapped   
out of his thoughts when he felt himself getting hit hard on the back.  
  
A young man with fiery red hair had come up behind him and was smiling broadly. "Hey Harry, how's my favorite brother  
in law!"  
  
Harry turned around to see his best friend Ron Weasley just grinning at him, he really hadn't changed a bit since childhood,   
but Harry was used to this behavior, they saw each other all the time now.  
  
"Hey good, you?"  
  
"Fine, " Ron smiled again as a tall beautiful woman and two little girls came running up behind him.  
  
"Unca Harry, Aunt Ginny!!!" one little girl screeched, running and hugging the legs of Harry and his wife. Harry just   
smiled, patting her on the head. "Miranda, how are you honey? " he leaned down to get at her level and she giggled, handing   
him a flower that turned different colors when you touched it and then squirted water up into Harry's face.  
  
Squinting a bit, surprised but amused nonetheless, Harry smiled at the girl. "Oh how lovely, thank you."  
  
Miranda ran behind her mother and peeked around, giggling more.  
  
"Your kids are gonna be as rambunctious as you were," Harry said, laughing. "And their only 4!" he added, glancing at   
Miranda and then her sister, who both had fiery red hair just like their father.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll know what it's like to have a Fred and George running around. In fact, I think they are behind some of  
my girls' schemes, " he frowned a bit.  
  
"Speaking of my siblings…is Ginny behaving herself?" Ron glanced over at Harry's wife, who was still holding the baby   
and was now in conversation with her sister in law.  
  
"Of course," Harry grinned widely.   
  
"So…this is it…can't believe it, 10 years already…" Ron shook his head.  
  
"I know…." Harry agreed.  
  
"Hermione's gonna meet us?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, at the station. It sounds like permanent life at Hogwarts has suited her well."  
  
"Yeah well, she's got her dream job, never even has to leave the library." Ron nodded, laughing a bit. "She can't seem to  
find one man on the staff that suits her though."  
  
"Well you know Hermione…she has specific standards for what she's looking for, " Harry added.  
  
"Yeah…HIGH standards" Ron laughed, glancing at the women, who just glared at them, not impressed with the joke.  
  
"Well we probably should head out," Harry said as they inconspicuously managed to get onto platform 9 ¾, where the   
large express train was waiting for them. Pulling their dress robes over their Muggle clothes now that there were no Muggles   
around, the families quickly got on the train and were soon off to Hogwarts.  
  
  
* * *  
The weather was perfect, sunny and fragrant, when they arrived. There were several Hogwarts employees standing at the   
station awaiting their arrival, and Ron and Harry saw Hermione among them. Both of them had kept in touch with her over the  
years, but with their marriages and families keeping them busy, neither had seen her for about 4 years, and they were happy   
to see she was looking well.  
  
The Potters and Weasleys climbed off the train and headed in the direction of Hermione, who upon spotting them, waved   
enthusiastically and ran toward them.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione smiled, hugging him when she saw him, "Ron, " she smirked, hugging him just as hard. "Just so good   
to see you!"  
  
"You too, Hermione. How's life as the Hogwarts librarian treating you?"  
  
"Oh perfect," she smiled, "although I can't seem to find a Mr. Right anywhere in this place, I may have to conjure him   
up!"  
  
"Nah, that would be breaking the rules. Sides….Percy's still available," Ron laughed, getting a glance from Hermione   
which obviously showed that she wasn't amused by that remark.  
  
"Ron, I TOLD you I'm not THAT picky, but the guy has to have some brains and depth and be respectful and kind and   
like to read and…"  
  
"We know we know…."Ron said, quickly cutting her off, "I was kidding about Percy."  
  
"I…" Hermione began, but was interrupted by Ginny Potter.  
  
"So Hermione, nice to see you."  
  
"Ginny, yes. I guess I'll get to see you and Harry two years in a row, since your reunion will be next year."  
  
"That's right" Ginny smiled. "I believe you haven't met Sirius," she said, pointing to the child in her arms.  
  
"No, "Hermione shook her head, "but I've heard a lot about you Sirius," she smiled, taking the baby's hand and shaking it,  
looking into his face. Then she turned to the other woman with the two little girls by her side. "And Eloise, you look really  
good too"  
  
"Yep, after finally fighting off that acne I had as a kid" the woman nodded. It was hard to believe she had ever had   
difficulties as a child, her face was perfectly clear now and her nose was on perfectly straight after some magic aided plastic   
surgery had helped her out.  
  
"And these are Miranda and Millie", Eloise added, pointing to the little girls, who were too shy to come out and say hello   
to Hermione.  
  
"Well hello…look a lot like your pompous father," Hermione said, not looking at Ron.  
  
"I heard that!" Ron said, hurt.  
  
Ignoring his reaction, Hermione started to lead them toward a small boat that was docked on the grass right out of the   
station.  
  
"Oh come ON, whatcha gonna do, make this thing fly Hermione?" Ron said increduously, "Cause I don't think they like  
flying vehicles on Hogwarts grounds, " Ron said, shooting a glance in Harry's direction. Harry thought back to the Weasley's  
car that he and Ron had flown to Hogwarts one year and crashed into a tree, it had not been a good situation.  
  
"No I'm not going to make it fly," Hermione said impatiently. "THEY are." And she pointed to some Hippogriffs who,  
upon seeing the boat loaded, came over and allowed Hermione to harness them to it. Ron and Harry just stared at each   
other, the women looked on uncertainly, and the children just screamed in wide eyed fascination.   
  
"Don't worry, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher has a specialty in Hippogriffs, he has them all trained to do this sort   
of thing."  
  
"Yeah, is his last name Hagrid?" Ron asked.  
  
"Very funny. No…now just be quiet or we'll be late" Hermione warned, sitting down in the boat herself, and then she   
yelled out "Hogwarts" and the 4 Hippogriffs took off, lifting the boat into the air easily as if it only weighed a pound. In no time   
they set down right in front of the castle entrance and got out, leaving the Hippogriffs harnessed outside while a man in his early  
40's headed over to tend to them. Hermione lead her friends inside and they were welcomed by splendidly decorated halls,   
banners and signs all along the walls saying "Welcome Class of 2006" on them.  
  
After they had taken in the scenery, Ron called out loudly, "Well I don't know about you, but I'm starved! How about you   
Millie and Miranda, you hungry?"  
  
"Yeah!!" the little girls shouted. This behavior got a shot of annoyance from Ron's wife, who obviously wasn't happy he   
was teaching his daughters to yell.  
  
"Well, let's head to the Great Hall, dinner is almost ready, and then I can show you what they've done around here. I mean,   
it's been ten years since you all set foot at Hogwarts, there have been some changes." Hermione explained.  
  
"Oh can we see the library first?" Ron said, jutting a grin at Hermione.  
  
"In fact, we are," she said bluntly.  
  
"Yeah….it would be fun to see where you work," Harry added, giving Ron a warning look.  
  
Hermione seemed to be trying to do her best at being a hostess for her friends, so she didn't comment further but just turned  
around and motioned for them to come into the Great Hall with her, and they all followed her to a large table.  
  
"This is the Gryffindor table, although it has an engorging spell on it to accommodate all the families of the graduates,  
"Hermione said, pointing to several chairs and indicating they sit down. " I will see you all after dinner," she continued, as she   
walked toward the top table.   
  
"Where are you going? "Harry asked.  
  
"I'm sitting at the staff table…this may be my reunion too, but I am still an employee of Hogwarts and I have to remember   
to be a good hostess too."  
  
Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered "I still think that I should reintroduce her to Percy."  
  
Harry couldn't help sniggering a bit at this, but luckily Hermione hadn't heard. She had turned around and was headed for   
the top table, glancing back at them periodically, and as she turned to face the staff table again, she bumped into someone and  
was nearly knocked to the floor.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" a voice yelled at her.  
  
"Sorry," she began, brushing herself off, but then she found herself staring right in the face of Draco Malfoy, who had grown  
more and more ugly the older he got. "Oh…," she said, deciding not to take it any further, but Malfoy wasn't letting her pass.  
  
"Hm…Granger, Madam Mudblood Librarian, eh?" He was now staring at her up and down in a very uncomfortable way.  
  
"Move it…I have work to do," Hermione insisted, trying to walk around him. "Besides, we aren't kids anymore and I don't  
have time for this."  
  
"No…" Malfoy agreed, still looking at her strangely. "You're definitely not a little girl anymore."  
  
Hermione flushed, embarrassed and disgusted. By this time, however, Ron and Harry had noticed what was going on and   
were at her side in minutes. Malfoy now finally turned from Hermione and looked up at them. "AHHHHH…..Potter and   
Weasley… Well, this WILL be quite the reunion, won't it?"  
  



	2. Reunion, Part 2

Reunion, Part 2  
  
  
"Well nice to see you too Malfoy." Harry had a look of deep dislike on his   
face.  
  
"So, weasled your way into the Ministry of Magic, I heard, and married a  
Weasley...." Malfoy began, grinning evilly before being cut short by Ron.  
  
"Yeah and he's proud of it! Everything you've done has been handed you on a   
silver platter, never had to work for anything. I don't call that much of  
an accomplishment," Ron said, glaring at Malfoy with hatred.  
  
"Ah well," Malfoy said matter of factly, suddenly taking interest in   
Hermione's figure again, "You get things for who you know and I know some  
powerful people."  
  
Hermione was just getting more red, and was starting to move away from them  
and toward the top table again.  
  
"And stop leering at Hermione," Harry snapped, noticing her look of extreme  
embarrassment.  
  
"Oh I'll be looking at her a lot more from now on," Malfoy smirked. "I'm not  
just here for the class reunion you see, I've just been appointed the new   
Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." And with that, Malfoy winked at   
Hermione and walked off.  
  
Ron's mouth was hanging open, Harry looked disturbed, and Hermione had gone from  
red to looking as pale as one of the Hogwarts ghosts.  
  
"I...I never heard who the new teacher was going to be.." Hermione gulped,  
barely able to get her words out.  
  
"Yeah if Dumbledore was here he never would have allowed it," Ron commmented   
darkly  
  
"But Dumbledore isn't here unfortunately." Harry added sourly.  
  
"Headmaster McGonagall wouldn't have allowed it either," Hermione added,   
"something must have happened that was beyond her control."  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, we'll make sure he keeps his filthy hands away from   
you," Ron stated, looking in the direction where Malfoy had just disappeared.  
  
"It's OK Ron...thanks for the thought but I'm going to have to just avoid him,  
if he's going to be working here..." Hermione said, obviously shaken up from  
her usual composure.  
  
"Well whatever trouble he wants to cause, he's not going to get away with it  
and we might as well stop him from even trying while we are here," Harry   
added.  
  
They noticed that more and more people were filing into the Great Hall and  
taking their seats. The staff table too was filling up rapidly, and  
unfortunately, Malfoy had come back into the hall and was headed that way.  
  
"I guess I should go," Hermione said, trying to become dignified again. "I'll  
look forward to giving you guys the tour after dinner"  
  
"Of course," Harry and Ron said, almost shamefully leaving Hermione to go to  
the staff table as they headed back to their families. Both of them still  
held an extreme friendly affection for her and hated to see anything happen,  
but they also knew that they had their own lives and she had hers.  
  
Soon everyone had been seated, and Hermione had placed herself between   
Headmaster McGonagall and Professor Lyndon, a short, plump woman who now  
taught Transfiguration. Unfortunately, the seat directly across from her was   
still vacant and to her displeasure, Malfoy came and sat there, just   
grinning proudly at her and keeping his eyes on her constantly. Harry and Ron   
had noticed this from across the room and were squirming uncomfortabley at   
their table but luckily all of their attention was quickly turned to   
McGonagall, who had stood up with a goblet in her hand.  
  
"Welcome Class of 2006! I am very happy to have such a large attendance this  
year, but I think it goes without saying that you have been one of the most  
memorable classes at Hogwarts. Thank you all for coming and I assure you that  
myself and the other staff here at the school have many activities planned  
for this week, and we hope that you take the opportunity to spend lots of  
time visiting with all of your old comrades. Immediately after dinner, Madam  
Granger, our Hogwarts librarian and also one of your former classmates, will   
be conducting tours for groups of 20. We have a schedule of events available  
for the week at the entrance of the library, so please pick these up while on  
your tour. I think you will find that there are a lot of new and exciting   
changes that have occurred at Hogwarts since your graduation. And now,   
without further ado, let's eat!" McGonagall waved her glass into the air in  
honor of the graduates, and then sat down, all of the golden plates and   
glasses now filling with all kinds of food and drink.  
  
McGonagall began a conversation with Hermione as she spooned beef stew onto her  
plate.  
  
"So, Hermione," she began, now that Hermione was staff they were on a first   
name basis, "it must feel good to see Mr Potter and Mr Weasley again?" she   
smiled congenially.  
  
"Yes, very...it's been four years although we do send owls quite often."  
  
"Well that's good. I see they both have families?"  
  
"That's right...Ron's little sister Ginny married Harry and Eloise Midgen   
married Ron. They seem pretty happy."  
  
"Ah.." McGonagall nodded.  
  
Hermione felt a poof of air beneath her robes and across from her Malfoy was  
speaking. "Of course you're bitter though...since neither even CONSIDERED   
you."  
  
Hermione glared at him. "They are my FRIENDS, they aren't my type. I am  
looking for different qualities in a husband."  
  
Malfoy grinned. "Hm.....," he smirked, looking back down at his plate.  
  
"Be nice, Draco," McGonagall scolded. "You know full well your appointement  
here was against my recommendations."  
  
"Yeah well, nothing you can do about it is there? Besides, I know I'm good for  
the job."  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes and started eating again, but about choked when  
she felt her robes underneath the table start to creep up her legs.  
  
"Agh!" she screeched, dropping her fork and reaching under the tablee to  
push them back down.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" Professor Lyndon exclaimed in concern next to her.  
  
"Nothing, everything's fine." Hermione responded.  
  
Malfoy was just laughing. He just innocently continued to eat, but Hermione  
saw him mumble something under his breath and now she felt what seemed like  
hands rubbing her calves and she made a face of revulsion, slapping below the   
table at her legs angrily.  
  
"WHAT is going on?" McGonagall demanded.  
  
"Nothing, everything's fine," Malfoy smirked, mimicking Hermione's earlier   
words.  
  
The "phantom hands" had now stopped rubbing Hermione's legs and she relaxed,  
but she continued to look nervous and uncomfortable the remainder of the meal.  
  
Finally everyone had finished eating and some were lining up at the front of   
the Great Hall for some tours. A witch was handing out numbers to each person  
to divide them into smaller groups while a wizard was leading those who did  
not want a tour at this time to their rooms.  
  
Hermione was really shaken up, but knowing she had to appear composed, she got  
up from the table and headed past Malfoy, not looking at him, and went to the  
front of the Great Hall where sure enough her first group were waiting. Harry  
and Ron's families had requested to be last so that they could speak with  
Hermione in more depth at the end of the evening. Malfoy brushed past Ron and  
Harry, deliberatly hitting their shoulders hard.  
  
"Ooops...sorry. See you around, I have to go get myself settled into my own  
chambers..my PERMANENT chambers, he added. Tell Granger she can come and visit  
anytime, I'll be waiting," and he left swiftly, leaving Harry and Ron looking  
after him sourly.  
  
"I'm gonna..."Ron began, but then they were distracted as they saw Hermione   
leading the first group out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Well, we're going to be here for awhile, so we might as well sit down," Ginny  
commented, breaking the feeling of tension. "I am anxious to see how the place  
has changed."  
  
"Yeah, I have a feeling it's changed a lot, " Harry commented disdainfully,  
getting a seering feeling that this week was going to be less than ordinary.  
It wasn't just Malfoy either, but he just had the gut instinct that this was not  
going to be a relaxing visit.  
  
It was nearly 9:00 when Hermione had finished the other three groups and had just Harry   
and Ron's family left. She walked back into the Great Hall, looking exhausted. Harry  
felt a little guilty for not going with one of the other groups.  
  
"Hermione...it's late..we can do this tomorrow..." he began.  
  
"Not to mention the children should be getting to bed," Eloise added, indicating the   
twin girls' heads resting on her lap.  
  
"I'm so sorry....they had so many questions..." Hermione said, brushing a stray piece   
of hair from her face. "But of course I'll show you around."  
  
"You go ahead Harry, I agree with Eloise, it's past Sirius' bedtime." Ginny said,  
pointing to their sleeping son. "We will be seeing plenty of Hogwarts this week."  
  
Ron seemed torn, he wanted to spend time with Hermione and Harry, but didn't want to  
abandon his wife.  
  
"It's OK, this is the time to catch up," Eloise said, getting up and awakinging her   
groggy girls. "We'll just go upstairs, just don't be too late."  
  
Ron and Harry nodded and left Hermione to rest for a bit while they walked their   
wives out to the wizard who was there escorting people to their rooms. He too looked   
like the night had worn on him even though it wasn't extremely late.  
  
"We'll be up soon," Harry assured Ginny, giving her and Sirius a kiss and smiling   
sweetly at her.  
  
"I know, " and she kissed him back before following Eloise and the girls, who were   
already following the wizard toward the Gryffindor dormatories. Soon Ron and Harry  
were left standing there alone.  
  
"Well..it's been quite a time so far," Harry commented.  
  
"Yeah, I'll say. Never a dull moment." Ron agreed.  
  
They headed back into the Great Hall where Hermione was still sitting, looking  
absolutely beat.  
  
"I don't think I've ever had to talk so loud and for so long at one time before."  
  
"Oh I don't know about THAT" Ron smirked.  
  
Hermione shot him a weak, insulted glance. "I don't talk too much!"  
  
"Right, you don't really talk so much as..." Ron looked thoughtful, "lecture." Ron  
shrugged, sitting next to her and nudging her a bit good humoredly, causing her   
to smile despite herself. She hit him back playfully. "You..."   
  
"Haven't you given these tours before?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, this is my first year. In the past Minerva...Headmaster McGonagall...insisted  
on doing it herself but she's in her sixties now and slowing down so she said  
she wanted to leave it in my capable younger hands. But no matter how young you  
are, showing a class of 60 and their families around is a bit wearing..."  
  
"So you sure you don't want to wait till tomorrow to show us around? I mean we  
don't mind," Ron said.  
  
"No..it's OK. It's great just seeing you two again! Come on, let's go to the library  
and you can just carry me if I pass out from exhaustion," she smiled at them, seeming  
to burst with new energy and getting up swiftly from her seat.  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other and smirked. "That's our Hermione, trying to bite   
off more than she can chew and managing to being successful at it!" Harry said as the two   
of them followed her back into the hallway and toward the Hogwarts Library. 


	3. Reunion, Part 3

Note: Please Read and Review. I have noticed I have received lots of hits on parts 1 and 2 but I need more feedback on if people are liking the   
story in order to know whether to continue :-) Your comments are appreciated.  
  
Reunion, Part 3  
  
When they reached the library, Harry and Ron noticed that it had been decorated very elegantly, just as the rest of the   
castle had. Hermione was picking up a couple of sheets of paper and handing them to the men.  
  
"Here are the schedules, as you can see, it is going to be quite jam packed. McGonagall has us all involved."  
  
Ron was looking down at his schedule. "Wow, look at this, there's going to be a Dragon Ball on Tuesday, a Transfiguration   
and Potions demonstration Wednesday and a Quidditch tournament on Friday."  
  
"Yeah," Harry lit up, " it's been 8 years since I was on a broomstick in a Quidditch field. I can't wait to see another game on   
my old playing field."  
  
"Well, I assure you, you will not be bored this week. In fact, you will probably go home more tired than when you came,"  
Hermione explained.  
  
"So....show us this library of yours...YOUR library, that's just amazing," Ron said, looking around as Hermione led him inside.  
  
"Well it's not really MY library, it's still the Hogwarts library, but I like to think I have a lot of influence on the kind of place it is.  
I try to make it inviting to students and I encourage them all to read all the important books as well as offering educational   
opportunites for them to learn more about libraries and reading," Hermione was beaming, as this was obviously very  
important to her.  
  
Ron felt like saying something sarcastic but he couldn't seem to do it when he saw how genuinely happy Hermione appeared  
to be about her job there.  
  
"Well you've done a great job, and it's all neat and organized," Harry commented, looking around.  
  
"Well of course it is, I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm proud of it," she said, walking toward the Reference Desk,  
where a ginger cat was busy walking on top of it.  
  
"Hm, night staff, eh?" Harry said, laughing.  
  
"Ergh...yeah, Crookshanks, down!" Hermione scolded, pointing to the floor several times before the cat hopped to   
the ground, looking up at Ron and Harry and hissing, then disappearing into some stacks, his tail held high in the air   
towards them.  
  
"Damn *that's* Crookshanks? He must be REALLY old." Ron said, looking after him. "And none to nice"  
  
"He's 16 now," Hermione said, "but I consulted with the store in Diagon Alley and they assured me he has another 10  
years at least....special logetivity breeding I guess. And as for his hissing...well he's never liked you much Ron, ever  
since you hauled that conniving rat around with you."  
  
"Yeah but I didnt' know Scabbers wasn't just a rat, that cat shouldn't hold grudges against me after all these years!"  
  
Hermione just snickered and pointed out the desk. "Well Crookshanks guards the library for me at night. Now  
this here is where I spend a lot of time, and where students can come and request information."  
  
"Very nice, "Harry commented.  
  
"Thank you Harry," Hermione smiled. "Glad someone appreciates it."  
  
It took Hermione about a half hour to point out everything in the library to them. Harry and Ron realized now why her   
tour groups had taken so long, it certainly wasn't from the graduates asking too many questions, Hermione hardly left   
enough time in between her spiel to do that.  
  
"OK, so what do you guys think?" she finally said after she had finished.  
  
"It's great, it really is," Harry said as enthusiastically as he could. "I'm just so glad you are happy." He had another   
sudden gut instinct that something was wrong, but he coudln't quite put his finger on it.   
  
"Harry?" Ron said, poking his arm. "You coming?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Harry said, not realizing he had been standing there in a daze for a few moments.  
  
"Well next I'll show you the dungeons, the towers, the classrooms, and finally we'll head to Gryffindor where you   
guys have your rooms." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Great," Ron said, hoping that it wouldn't be another hour. He would rather that they all could have sat down   
and had a conversation rather than just listening to Hermione rant on about the school. It was no wonder she was so tired.  
  
But Harry and Ron had to admit that the changes to the school had been quite impressive. The dungeons had   
become a lot more inviting, part of this they assumed was due to Colin Creevey's appointment as Potions teacher a   
year ago. The boy had been obsessed with Harry when he had begun school but had grown into a very intelligent and  
kind man. He was still a little quirky, but it was just this that made the students like him.  
  
Hermione also showed them the greenhouse classroom, where they had taken Herbology. There they met up   
with Professor Neville Longbottom. Neville had done poorly at just about every subject at Hogwarts except at   
Herbology at which he had excelled, so it was no surprise that this is the kind of job he would land upon graduation.  
  
"Harry? Ron! Wow, you guys look good," Neville said, holding out a thin hand to each of them in turn.  
  
"Neville, you're looking good too," Ron said congenially.  
  
"Neville what are you still doing out here? The tours are really officially over," Hermione asked.  
  
"Nah, I knew you were bringing Harry and Ron, so I thought I'd wait up. I hope you all come to my Herbology   
exhibition on Monday morning. Some of these specimens are quite amazing."  
  
"Wouldn't miss it," Harry smiled.  
  
Neville smiled and stepped forward, about tripping on his robes. Hermione turned away, having a difficult time   
keeping from laughing. Obviously Neville hadn't changed much.  
  
"Well Neville, I think you probably should think about coming to the castle...it's getting late and we are almost done  
with our tour anyway," Hermione insisted.  
  
"Yeah I guess I better..I mean, I almost tripped, I must be tired, "he said embarrassedly and then he followed them   
up as they left the greenhouse and headed for the castle.  
  
Within another 20 minutes, Hermione had finished the tour, Neville had retired, and Harry and Ron were looking  
pretty exhausted themselves.  
  
"Guess we should turn in now too," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think I can think anymore," Hermione said, half fading off. "Well, I will plan to see you two and  
your families for breakfast then." She gave them each a hug and led them to the Gryffindor dormatories, telling   
the old portrait of the Fat Lady "Wonkyfaint" and she opened up for them.  
  
Harry laughed. "Oh my God....that *isn't* the password."  
  
"It is, we take turns picking it and it was mine," she smirked as Ron shot her a glare that was hard to read as   
angry or just amused.  
  
"Well goodnight," she said.  
  
"Night," Ron and Harry said at the same time and then the portrait swung closed, leaving them standing in the   
deserted common room before they left to head to their rooms.  
  
After Ron and Harry had retired, Hermione made her way to her room, dragging her tired body slowly up the   
stairs to private chambers which were given to all the permanent Hogwarts residents. She was excited to see   
Harry and Ron and by the whole prospect of seeing everyone she had known during her own school days, but   
this was also a very stressful time for the Hogwarts employees. She found herself torn between wanting to be  
carefree and partake in the festivities of her reunion and being bound to her duty to help out with the event along   
with the rest of the staff.  
  
Hermione went into the small bathroom in her room and brushed her teeth and combed her hair, looking at her   
worn features in the mirror before removing her robes and pulling on her nightgown. The large four poster never   
looked so inviting, and Hermione quickly went over and pulled down the covers to get ready for bed. She was   
just about to get in when there was a knock on the door. Surprised at who would be visiting at this hour not to  
mention being annoyed to have her private time interrupted, Hermione sighed and pulled a robe around   
herself and went to the door. Harry was standing there, looking a bit sheepish.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "What are you still doing up?"  
  
Harry nodded inside questioningly and Hermione stepped aside to let him in. "Couldn't sleep, guess things are  
just too exciting around here, what with all that's going on."  
  
Hermione closed the door behind him. "I'll say, but admittedly, I'm shot. I don't think I'll have too much  
trouble falling asleep, she said, walking back over to the bed and sitting on it, offering Harry a chair.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really didn't want to disturb you so late, Hermione. It's just that something is....is bothering me.   
You know, it seems to be that way every time I come to Hogwarts I begin to get really unusual feelings, "   
Harry said, shivering.  
  
As tired as Hermione was, she looked at him with concern. "Has something happened...something we should  
be worried about?"  
  
Harry's eyes kind of glinted at her and then he nervously looked away. "No...it's not that it's just that...seeing you..  
here again..I mean, I didn't want to say anything earlier but...." he put his eyes down ashamedly.  
  
Hermione glanced at him worriedly. "Harry please, what is it? If it's Malfoy I know I can..."  
  
"No," Harry quickly responded. "Not Malfoy, not Ron, not anyone like that."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Harry moved his chair closer to her, his scar glimmering in the light. "It's just that well...I..I guess I have feelings   
for you, that I never realized before. I mean seeing you now..we're not kids, that was different, but now that we  
are all....Oh, I shouldn't be saying this." Harry looked down.  
  
Hermione looked at him incredously now, she was blushing. "Well...um...I'm flattered but Harry really......, " she   
now had her hands on her hips, "you're married."  
  
Harry sighed and now sat on the bed. "Yeah I know, and honestly, you are the only one I can turn to about this.   
Um..my marriage is falling apart, I mean I love my wife but it just seems that things don't seem like they used to   
with her. She just isn't...oh I don't know." he had an almost defeated look on his face. "I just wish things had been   
different, I thought I was happy and that I had chosen a good life, but now I don't know."  
  
"Well Harry, I think you should be grateful for what you have. I mean, I'm happy here at Hogwarts and I love my  
job and all my friends, but I'm so...lonely, you know? You have a lovely wife and an adorable little son! What   
I wouldn't give for that!"  
  
"Right, you're right of course." Harry breathed in heavily, looking like he was going to cry.  
  
"Oh.....Harry..." Hermione looked lost as to what she could do to comfort him, so she just gave him a hug. "It   
will be OK. I think we're just all tired. Things will look up in the morning, I'm sure of it."  
  
Harry buried his head into the shoulder of her robes and wrapped his arms around her. "You're..you're such a   
good friend Hermione...."  
  
"It's OK," Hermione patted the back of his head and then pulled back from him a bit. "Get some sleep OK?"   
she said, looking right into his face sympathetically.  
  
Harry didn't seem to want to move away from her. "O..OK. Thanks for everything." He leaned in and gave   
her a quick kiss on the cheek and then moved back, brushing across the front of her robes slightly before   
getting up and heading for the door.  
  
"Um..I'll see you tomorrow then..." he said appreciatively.  
  
"Of course," Hermione nodded. "Breakfast. Goodnight Harry, it will be better in the morning, I promise."  
  
"Yeah, OK. " he smiled at her sweetly. "Goodnight Hermione and again..I'm really sorry for bothering you...." and  
he left the room, shutting the door quietly.   
  
Hermione was left feeling a bit strange, but she tried to shake off the sudden innappropriate thoughts she   
was having and she quickly threw off her robe and got into bed, falling asleep before she had time to dwell on   
what had just happened.  
  
Out in the hallway, Harry was headed toward the staircase when he was greeted by two large and awkward   
looking men. One of them grinned evilly, showing rather big, yellow teeth.  
  
"Damn you're UGLY." he said, laughing and pointing at Harry.  
  
Harry frowned at him. "You're one to talk."  
  
The other man now turned his attention to Harry. "So did it work?"  
  
Harry smirked. "Like a charm, but I have much better plans in store. And you two have the good fortune to see it all unfold."  
  
The two men guffawed stupidly.  
  
Harry glared at them. "Sssh...be quiet!" he whispered at them angrily "Let's get back to my chambers, the   
polyjuice potion could wear off at any moment." 


	4. Reunion, Part 4

The next morning, Harry woke with renewed energy. Ginny was still sleeping by his side and Sirius was quiet in his crib, the sounds of soft cooing coming from that direction every so often. Harry got up as quietly as he could, not wanting to disturb his wife, and he grabbed a small pack and headed into the bathroom. It was only 7 am, and no one was about since last night had been pretty tiring for all of them. Breakfast was scheduled for 9:30 and Harry really wanted to beat the rush in the bathroom, so he made his way there and was happy to find that it was empty. He took his shower in peace, got dressed, and glanced at himself in the mirror. He just couldn't believe he was here, back at Hogwarts, after 10 years. So much had happened and all his dreams had come true. He smiled, thinking of the days to come, he could not have been happier.  
  
Harry was just stepping out when he saw Ron headed for the bathroom.  
  
"Hey Harry, you're up early," Ron said, toting his own bag toward the bathroom. "And gee, this is just like old times, communal bathrooms."  
  
"Yeah," Harry smiled. "No one's in there right now though."  
  
"Welp, see you at breakfast then. Eloise and the girls are getting ready too."  
  
"Sure, we'll meet you in the common room say 9:15?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sounds great," Ron said and walked into the bathroom.  
  
By the time Harry got back, Ginny had awakened and was getting Sirius dressed. "Ah, you're here. Mind watching him while I go take a shower," Ginny asked, kissing him on the mouth and smiling.  
  
"Of course not. We're meeting your brother at 9:15 to go to breakfast" Harry said.  
  
"OK," she nodded and put the baby in Harry's arms, walking out of the room with a pile of her own clothes and toiletries.  
  
Before they knew it, the two families were seated at the Gryffindor table again, just as they had been the night before. They saw Hermione enter the Great Hall, with fresh black robes on and her hair nicely washed and curled, ready for the day. She came over to talk to them.  
  
"Good morning everyone," she said congenially, smiling. "Everyone sleep OK?"  
  
"Yeah, fine. It's so fun, dorm life again," Ron smirked.  
  
"Ron just snored all night," Eloise rolled her eyes, "He does that whenever we are away from home."  
  
"ELOISE." Ron scolded, embarrassed, but his daughters affirmed what their mother had said.  
  
"Yeah, Daddy sounds like a pig snorting," Millie added, giggling.  
  
Ron just flushed red.  
  
"Well," Hermione said, a glint in her eye. "Nice to have the goods on you Ron."   
  
Ron for once was speechless, there wasn't much he could do when a whole bunch of girls were ganging up on him.  
  
Hermione now turned to Harry. "And how are you Harry?" she said, with a meaningful look in her eye.  
  
"Oh fine, I slept like a log," he said, shrugging.  
  
"Good, that's good." she said, relaxing a bit. "Well...after breakfast we can all head to Hogsmeade, today was the only day we could fit that in," she said, almost nervously, watching Harry closely. Harry nodded, getting the feeling that there was something different about Hermione, that she was acting odd. After an uncomfortable pause, she finally just nodded to each of them in turn and then started for the staff table, glancing back at Harry periodically.  
  
Malfoy was standing at the top table, gabbing with his old cronies Crabbe and Goyle, who, in Hermione's opinion, looked just short of full grown trolls with the personalities to match. She would have liked to just disappear right then and not sit down, but that would have seemed cowardly, so she sat down at the far end of the table and began to scoop out porridge into her bowl. Since people were eating in shifts, there was really no one else at the table right now, but the Gryffindor table was too full for her to go back and sit there. Trying to avoid attention and act like sitting alone didn't bother her, Hermione just kept her eyes on her food and then pulled out a book, reading it as she ate, even though she remained dimly aware off eyes watching her. Sure enough, Malfoy and his crew were standing in front of her within minutes.  
  
"Ah....Granger. What's this, have no one to sit with now that your boyfriends have other...(he nodded to Harry and Ron, who were both attending to one of their children and due to this had no idea what was going on at the top table) obligations...."  
  
"Just leave me alone Malfoy. I'll stay out of your way, you stay out of mine," she scowled, pushing the feeling of revulsion she had back into the pit of her stomach and trying to portray a nonchalant attitude.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle looked at Malfoy and then back at each other and just grinned widely. "We'll be over at the Slytherin table, Draco" they said, almost in unison.   
  
Hermione sighed that at least she wasn't outnumbered now. This was four less eyes to gawk at her. Unfortunately, Malfoy had taken the opportunity to sit right across from her, his eyes sizing her up again. "You know...it's weird..." he sat there comfortably, resting his elbows on the table, "but you really have grown into a beautiful woman."  
  
"Well that would be flattering, if it wasn't coming from you," Hermione said disgustedly.  
  
"Yeah well you are...specially where it counts," he continued, glancing down at her chest, making Hermione feel rage pour through her as she automatically crossed her arms across her chest.   
  
"You ...you DISGUST me."   
  
Malfoy just laughed. "Ah well," he now leaned back some, still grinning in that sinister way of his. "I also happen to know I'm not the ONLY one who thinks that. I saw Potter coming out of your room last night, gotta a little hanky panky going on, eh?"  
  
Hermione just grew more angry by the minute. "It was nothing of the sort! And he just wanted to talk."  
  
"Suuuuure he did, at 1 in the morning?"  
  
"And what were YOU doing up at 1 am Malfoy?" Hermione asked defiantly, knowing that her denial of Harry in her room would just fall on deaf ears no matter what she said.  
  
"Ah I'm a light sleeper, I was off to the kitchens to get a late snack, and saw Potter headed up to your room, so I followed him a bit and saw him go in there...I didn't think it.....oh..polite....to hang around after that." Malfoy continued in an amused voice.  
  
"Well you don't know anything about it," Hermione insisted.  
  
"Tsk tsk...I just find it interesting that Miss Perfect Granger would be caught with another woman's husband...that's all."  
  
"It WASN'T like that." Hermione exclaimed, talking a bit louder than she intended.  
  
"Oh well...you know...just getting the dirt you know, being the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher makes one want to make sure they know everything that goes on around this place....." he faded off, ogling her once again.  
  
"You make me sick," she said...just turning back to her book, trying to ignore him.  
  
"Well, " Malfoy said, standing up and acting as if they had just had a normal, pleasant conversation, "I have to go sit at the Slytherin table now. Being that I don't start my job till AFTER the reunion, I get to enjoy the festivities, unlike some people who feel the responsibility to run the show. " He glared at her, winked, and started walking off toward Crabbe and Goyle, who engaged in lively conversation as soon as he sat down. Hermione was left alone at the table, she was simply appalled and was really wanting to have another teacher come and sit down with her right about now, just so she wouldn't stand out like a sore thumb.  
  
Back at the Gryffindor table, Harry had noticed Hermione's dilemma as Malfoy walked away. He looked kind of sadly at Ron. "She's there all alone, being bothered by Malfoy again, do you think we should...."  
  
"I know..." Ron added, "but I don't think she wants us to keep interfering either. "He looked about ready to get up and waltz right over and bop Malfoy one though as he said this. Ron glanced at Eloise, handing Miranda a slice of toast with marmalade, "I just...feel sorry for her is all."  
  
"Me too, " Harry said, watching as Hermione pored over her book again, just as Neville and Colin came into the Great Hall and headed for the table. Harry suddenly looked relieved that at least some nice people were going to join her.  
  
"I don't see why she can't sit with us though, I mean she's a Gryffindor too." Ron said flatly.  
  
"Yeah, " Harry agreed, a lump in his throat. He had just sensed that "wrongness" again that he had been feeling periodically ever since he arrived here.  
  
It seemed like forever, but finally breakfast was over and many of the graduates had gone up to their rooms to gather their things for a trip to Hogsmeade. Harry and Ron waited in the common room with Hermione as their wives went to get all the supplies for them and their children.  
  
Hermione was just standing quietly, still looking curiously at Harry.  
  
"Want us to turn Malfoy into a Blood eyed toad?" Ron asked casually.  
  
"Hmph," Hermione growled. "If he'd mind his own business maybe people would like him. Well I tell you ONE thing, he isn't going to "have" me, no matter how hard he tries. Just...just...disgusting." Hermione added, her face scrunched up in anger. She hadn't stopped crossing her arms since breakfast. "He's just playing games and I'm not going to do it, we aren't 9 year olds here."  
  
"No of course not but Hermione, we all know what Malfoy's capable of, and after we leave...." Harry started, feeling very concerned.  
  
"If he doesn't anything after the reunion I will most definitley report him to McGonagall. He maybe has friends in high places but they can't save him from sexual harrassment charges." She frowned.  
  
Suddenly Eloise was coming down with a bag in her hand and the twins in tow, whimpering and whining. "Ron!" she yelled, "Come help me over here!"  
  
Harry and Hermione were left alone as Ron went to attend to his family.  
  
Hermione now leaned into him conspiratorially. "Harry, are you SURE you're OK?"  
  
"Of course...I'm more concerned about you."  
  
"Yes yes, I'm fine, just..just appalled. But is everything Ok with you and Ginny, I mean, what you said last night..."  
  
Harry looked at her like she was from another planet. "Of course, Ginny's fine. Hermione, what's this...?" but he was cut off by a flustered Ron carrying one girl in his arms and the other one clinging to his leg as Eloise followed, a sour look on her face. "I told them no butterbeer if they don't behave," Ron said, "but you know kids...sometimes nothing you say will persuade them.  
  
Now Ginny came down, a diaper bag on one arm and Sirius in the other. She seemed to be in a happier mood than Eloise and as Hermione watched her interaction with Harry, they both seemed in very good spirit. It definitley didn't appear like their marriage was in danger unless they both were very good actors. She was beginning to wonder if she had just imagined the whole thing, that Harry hadn't REALLY come to her room last night but then...Malfoy had said he had seen him, so..so she couldn't have been dreaming. This wasn't really the time to be thinking about it though, as the children were restless and things were gettting a bit hectic as the graduates headed out to Hogsmeade. Hermione would just have to worry about this later.  
  
Meanwhile, as happy as Harry was to be going to Hogsmeade, he now more than ever was concerned about Hermione. Something was wrong with her, and with the way he had been sensing a disturbance like only he could, he knew he'd have to keep a close eye out for her. 


	5. Reunion, Part 5

  
  
Reunion Part 5  
  
Hogsmeade was bustling with activity, it didn't appear as if much had changed since they were kids. It was hard for any of them to concentrate, however, as Ron's kids were screaming in tow and he tried to calm them down exasperatedly with promises of Honeydukes chocolate.  
  
"I swear Ron, if you hadn't told them those stories about the Hogwarts Ghosts last night, they would have gotten some sleep and wouldn't be so restless now, " Eloise frowned, eyeing him angrily.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry, but Nearly Headless Nick is friendly you remember and they couldn't go WITHOUT seeing him at some point. And as for Peeves...well Miranda HAD to wonder why her clothes were strewn about the room, right?"  
  
Eloise sighed, picking up Miranda, who upon hearing her name had suddenly gone white and ran over to her mother, clinging to her leg.  
  
Hermione just watched all this with a mixture of apprehension and amusement. It just was fun to see Ron having to take such a responsible position as that of fatherhood. At this moment she was happy she herself didn't have kids although she was positive they would be kept in line because she wouldn't allow anything otherwise. At the same time, watching Ron with children...showing he had advanced to the next stage of his life, made her a bit resentful and sad too.  
  
Harry and Ginny, on the other hand, seemed rather calm and affectionate. Sirius was in Ginny's arms, looking around curiously at all the shop windows and Ginny was smiling at Harry periodically with what could not be mistaken for anything but complete love and respect. Hermione kind of growled and walked on, a little ahead of them and behind Ron, wondering how Harry could be playing such a game.  
  
Harry was watching her closely, noticing how sour she had become since they had arrived at Hogsmeade. He was beginning to get the feeling that Hermione was not telling him something, and she had been acting odd all morning long.  
Harry's attention was suddenly turned back toward Ginny, who was laughing as Sirius squiggled excitedly in her arms, reaching out toward the Honeydukes storefront, which had a gigantic chocolate frog in the window.  
  
"I think he wants to go in, Harry" Ginny said happily.   
  
Hermione had slipped next door into "Mirtie Miles Mystical Magic Makables" and was looking through their wide selection of books right inside the door.  
  
"You go ahead, get me something, I want to look in here" Harry said, pointing at Mirtie's.  
  
"Allright, "Ginny said, hardly able to hold Sirius, who was struggling toward the frog again. His cousins Miranda and Millie were also running toward the store excitedly, followed closely by Ron and Eloise.  
  
Harry nodded and slipped into the shop, seeing Hermione engulfed in a rather large Transfiguration tome. He walked up to her, looking concerned at the scowl that was obviously on her face.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry said, walking closer.  
  
Hermione looked up, her lips pursed. "Yes....?"  
  
"Um...what's wrong with you?"  
  
Hermione slammed the book shut, gettting the attention of Mirtie, who looked over and gave her a dirty look. "I don't understand what you're doing Harry. Last night you were crying to me and now...you are acting completely in love with your wife!"  
  
Harry just stared at her in shock. "Well....why SHOULDN'T I be in love with my wife?" he asked incredulously.  
  
Hermione frowned at him and grumbled. "Hmph! It's just not good to play with people's emotions..I mean I know I told you things would be fine, but this complete turnaround and you practically denying it even happened....you KISSED me Harry!"  
  
Harry's eyes just about popped out of his head and he stared at Hermione like she had lost her mind. "Hermione...what are you talking about??"  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "I can't believe you can stand there like that....acting like you didn't come and pour your heart out to me last night."  
  
"Um..." Harry didn't know quite what to say, but he was pretty sure that Hermione was losing it.  
  
Hermione just looked down bitterly, looking like she could just lash out, but she contained herself and said calmly, "Just never mind Harry, it doesn' t matter. I'm your friend, you know that, but....but don't play games with me. I'm lonely and honestly, I'm having trouble seeing you and Ron all happy with your families when I'm still alone and unmarried!" She turned away from him and stomped to the counter, buying the spell book before leaving the store in a huff.  
  
So it was jealously, Harry thought. He could understand how this might be difficult for her, seeing he and Ron settled with families, but he had most definitly not kissed her last night. He was gettting that strange feeling again of something dire, something evil, just lurking over this whole reunion. He didn't know quite how to comfort Hermione and not hurt her feelings. He couldn't just go without showing affection to his wife just so Hermione wouldn't get angry. He reckoned he should probably talk to Ron about what they should do.  
  
He was just about to leave when Hermione came back into the store. "Harry....come with me" she said, pulling him out of the store and down the street.  
  
Harry just glanced at her confused "Hermione I'm sorry about that but you..."  
  
Hermione stopped, pulling him into the bar Three Broomsticks, pulling him into a seat. "OK Harry, I'm going to be straight with you here, " she said, pausing and looking him in the eye.  
  
"What?" Harry said, confused. "Hermione...I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings...whatever I did..."  
  
"No," Hermione shook her head "it's not you Harry, it's me. I..I just, I'm in love with you, at least I think I am. I have been resentful ever since you married Ginny Weasley..wondering why you couldn't have considered me after knowing each other all those years." she looked down almost ashamedly.  
  
Harry had turned white. "Oh...Hermione...I, I'm sorry if I, I mean, we've just always been friends."  
  
Hermione looked back up at him, tears in her eyes. "You and Ron have always been my closest friends but you are also men. I mean it seems that knowing each other all those years was bound to prompt feelings besides friendship."  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortable in his seat as a witch in a short black dress approached their table and set butterbeers in front of them. "Well Hermione you know that we'll always be close friends..in some ways approaching it from a romantic perspective might have soured our friendship."  
  
"But sometimes it's worth taking that risk...Harry.." she now looked him more squarely in the eye and pushed her butterbeer away, taking her hands in his. "I don't care the consequences, I have nothing to lose and I can't just let you walk out of here," she added, now getting up and sitting in the chair nearest him. "I just can't...bear to.." Hermione then pulled Harry toward her and kissed him passionately while wrapping her arms around him tightly. Harry was completely taken off guard and tried to pull away from her, shocked and a little put off.  
  
"No..Hermione...no.." Harry said, pushing his hands against her, pushing her away. "What is WRONG with you?"  
  
Noticing where Harry had had his hands, Hermione smiled broadly and pushed his hands on her again "Yes Harry..exactly..." She now looked completely wild eyed and illogical, and Harry blushed to see that everyone in the Three Broomsticks was staring at them. Not knowing what else to do, he just pulled away from her, flushing as red as a beet, and looked at her in a half furious, half pitiful way and rushed out of the room, leaving Hermione just standing there looking after him. She was smirking widely as the waitress came over and sat down next to her.  
  
"Draco would be proud," she said evilly.  
  
Hermione glanced casually back at her. "Of course he would, just wait till THIS gets in the Daily Prophet, not to mention ruining what used to be a "wonderful and close" friendship."  
  
"Right," the waitress laughed.   
  
"Too bad the stuff only lasts an hour, otherwise I could have had even more fun with Potter. And marring Granger's reputation could just get her kicked out of Hogwarts."  
  
"Which is exactly the intention," said a man who had just walked over to them, sneering.  
  
"Ah," Hermione laughed, getting up and walking towards the man. "You missed a very interesting performance."  
  
"Oh I was watching from afar," he said, eyes glinting. He nodded at the waitress and then led Hermione out of the Three Broomsticks. "Well done Pansy, now we shall see how Potter handles it."  
  
Hermione's face had now dissolved to that of a rather unattractive round and plump woman who was grinning broadly, walking arm in arm with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Dinner that evening was more than a little tense. Harry had managed to tell Ron everything that happened, and he was furious. He couldn't imagine that Hermione would have pulled a stunt like that, and at the same time he knew she didn't have a perfect life and that fact was probably about killing her.  
  
Hermione was at the staff table, eating slowly and glancing every once in awhile over at the Potters and Weasleys at the Gryffindor table. She was still angry about Harry's behavior, about his faked cluelessness about the events last night, but she also didn't want to ruin the rest of the reunion by being in a fight with him. Unfortunately, she had noticed that both Harry and Ron seemed to have taken a sudden dislike to her, and were avoiding speaking with her at all. And to make matters worse, she had been getting the strangest dirty looks all day since the trip to Hogsmeade.   
  
"I mean...maybe we should just leave her to Malfoy," Ron said disgustedly, "I mean to ADVANCE on a married man in front of a bunch of people, that's not the Hermione we know."  
  
"Yeah..." Harry said, disheartened.  
  
"Honestly Ron, I wish you would stop being so concerned over that girl. You have your own family to take care of. You were childhood friends, but things change. Let her deal with her own problems, she seems a little off anyway, probably the stress of all those years of intense reading and studying." Eloise said, wiping ham and turkey casserole from the corners of Millie's mouth.  
  
"I know but...Eloise it's not that simple. I guess, I never would have thought she'd do something like this."  
  
"Well she did. Face it Ron, she's going to end up an old spinster, probably never leaving the santuary of Hogwarts, she just was showing her vent up frustrations, something she'll never have because no man will have her." Eloise frowned.  
  
"Eloise!" Ron glared at her angrily. "I thought you liked Hermione!"  
  
"Well sure, as a child she was bossy but kind at the same time, but now she's grown bitter and boring."  
  
"Actually she is very pretty," Ginny added, although that shouldn't mean she makes moves on my husband," she said, taking Harry's hand tightly.  
  
"But she's got the personality of a prude" Elois shrugged, "That's enough to turn any man away."  
  
They were suddenly interrupted from their unpleasant conversation by Neville Longbottom, who had just tripped on his robes on his way to the staff table. "Ah...Harry, Ron..Ginny...Eloise, so nice to see you." Neville said, flushing.  
  
"Oh hi Neville," Harry said, glad to get off the subject of Hermione's behavior in Three Broomsticks that afternoon.  
  
"Tomorrow's Monday you know," Neville added, "I've been preaning the Picalotty Plants for the occasion, I'm very proud of them."  
  
"Oh right..you're exhibition is tomorrow. What are Picalotty Plants?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well they were discovered just about 2 years ago in a remote South sea peninsula. They have the most unique properties, their spores come in the form of every food imaginable. So if you go on a trip, you just have to bring one of these, tell it what you want to "order" and it will create it...they are amazing." Neville was beaming.  
  
"Well we'll look forward to it," Harry said, trying to act enthusiastic.  
  
"Wonderful..well it's tomorrow directly after breakfast," Neville explained. "I better get to the staff table now, perhaps we can meet up in the commons room after dinner, maybe have a game of chess."  
  
"Sure..." Ron agreed. "See you later then."  
  
Neville made his way to the top table and was greeted by many of the other professors. Hermione mouthed a "Hello" and got up, trying to appear like she had it together. Neville's positive attitude just seemed to rub off on most of the staff because after his arrival, the mood was fairly light. Colin Creevy was also there, talking about his potions classes and how he hoped that the Potions demonstration tomorrow was as interesting as Neville's Herbology would no doubt be.  
  
After dinner, most of the Gryffindor graduates met in the common room. Ginny and Eloise were over talking with Parvati and her sister Padma, two Indian witches who had once gone to the Yule Ball with Ron and Harry during thier 4th year at Hogwarts. Exchanging stories of the immaturity of men was a conversation the women seemed to be having an enjoyable time having. Ron and Harry were trying to ignore their girlish giggling as they sat down at the chess board to wait for Neville.   
  
"It's been a long time since I played chess," Ron admitted. "Although as good as Neville may be at Herbology, I reckon I won't have any trouble beating him at chess."  
  
Hermione had not shown up in the commons room, undeniably she had gone back to her chambers to be alone. Crookshanks, however, had managed to get in the room and was over near Harry and Ron, glaring at them and hissing if they made a move toward him at all.  
  
"Too bad that cat is a longevity breed," Ron frowned.  
  
"Yeah....I don't know why she didn't take him with her to her room." Harry said casually.  
  
"Probably didn't want to show her face," a woman said, approaching them. "I saw what happened at the Three Broomsticks today Harry, it was very.....inappropriate."  
  
Harry just blushed. "I guess, but I suspect she's pretty sorry for it."  
  
"Still, how she can even face the Gryffindors after that lewd display...hmph...and to think she works at Hogwarts, managing the information for the students here, it's just unthinkable!" the woman said, tossing her hair back and walking off to talk to other graduates.  
  
Harry just sighed. "I just wish we understood what happened today, it just wasn't her at all."  
  
He didn't realize just how true that was.  
  
  
  



	6. Reunion, Part 6

Reunion, Part 6  
  
Spirits were higher the next morning at breakfast. It seemed that everyone was looking forward  
to the class demonstrations. In the ten years since they had attended school, many   
discoveries in the magic world had been made and it was exciting to see what the children  
were learning these days.  
  
"It's amazing to think what things will be like once Sirius gets here," Harry said, pouring   
porridge into his bowl.  
  
"Yeah, exactly," Ron agreed, hungrily getting his own breakfast as well as that of the twins,  
who were pulling on his robes.  
  
Harry and Ron had pointedly decided not to discuss Hermione today, and when they saw her,   
they'd simply act cordial. What use was souring the rest of their stay here worrying about   
the incident? Other people seemed less able to let it go, however, because there continued   
to be whispers among the graduates about how Hogwarts could employ such a hussie as   
Hermione Granger. And it was also a little hard to dismiss all the talk when the owl  
posts came in that morning, delivering letters and copies of the Daily Prophet.  
  
Pigwidgeon dropped a letter into Ron's lap excitedly, because although the owl was now   
11 years old, it still had an excessive amount of energy and spark of life, thoroughly   
enjoying each and every one of its mail delivering tasks.  
  
"It's from mum," Ron said, opening it up. "She and dad are hoping we are having a good   
time, but that she misses her grandchildren and can't wait till we get back!"   
  
Harry smiled. "Ah the advantages of living close to parents, eh?" A paper had just dropped   
in front of Harry as Hedwig sat staring at him, dignified.  
  
"Hm…well I see that my subscription to the Daily Prophet wasn't put on hold due to my  
vacation, and I thought I had stopped the paper for the week." He picked it up and to his   
horror saw a large picture of he and Hermione sitting very "close" in the Three   
Broomsticks. The accompanying article tried to make itself out to be about "renewing   
old acquaintances at the 2006 Hogwarts class reunion" but obviously was focusing on the   
embarrassing encounter he had had yesterday.  
  
"Oh no." Harry said, exasperated. "I just wanted…I just wanted this to be a fun reunion,  
without me being in the limelight ....again." He looked around embarrassedly and especially  
at Ginny, who was petrified to see all the looks from others in the room who also had  
received the paper.  
  
"Well I've heard this reporter, Windle Wisner, is the next generation Rita Skeeter," Ron   
said, also ogling the photo, which showed Hermione and Harry in the middle of a passionate   
kiss.  
  
Ginny got up, holding Sirius, and walked out of the room, she looked like a tamale as she   
hurriedly excused herself, heading for the Gryffindor common room, saying that Harry   
could just go on without her because she wasn't about to be seen at   
the exhibitions today.  
  
Across the room, many of the Slytherins were laughing, even as adults they were cruel and  
heartless, many having advanced  
to high wizarding positions through less than traditional ways. Goyle, Crabbe, and Pansy   
Parkinson's whole crew were especially jovial, and they took turns staring at Harry at   
the Gryffindor table and at Hermione at the staff table. Hermione looked like she wanted  
to turn into a mouse and hide in a hole, and at the same time, she was obviously furious.   
Draco Malfoy was glaring at her coldly, but an evil grin was plastered on his face,   
and McGonagall just looked stunned. Noticing her boss' look, Hermione got up, assuring   
McGonagall that it wasn't true, and marched over to the Gryffindor table, numerous  
eyes following her.  
  
"Harry, what IS this??! "  
  
"What do you *mean*?" Ron said, glaring at her in disgust. "You can see what it is...thanks   
to you, Harry's got more trouble. So you just trying to break he and Ginny up or what, just   
cause you can't find a man gives you NO right to..."  
  
Hermione was shaking her head. "Ron for God's sake..that *isn't* me! I never was even in   
the Three Broomsticks yesterday! What is going on?"  
  
"Uh..." Ron was suddenly looking a bit uncertain as to what to do, and Harry was just   
looking at the photo more closely.  
  
"Wait..." Harry said calmly, even though Hermione practically had steam coming from her   
ears next to him, "where's the book? She didn't have the book at the Three Broomsticks."  
  
"What book," Ron asked incredulously.  
  
"The Transfiguration Book that Hermione bought right before I saw her at the Three   
Broomsticks. I just realized that when I saw her come back into the store to get me that she  
didn't have it."  
  
"Harry, after our arguement I went straight back to Hogwarts. I couldn't bear to be around   
Hogsmeade any longer, not after that. I took the book back with me of course," Hermione   
insisted.  
  
Harry stared up at her, something just dawning on him. It was becoming clear to him now that  
the ill feelings he had experienced since arriving here were not unfounded. There  
obviously was foul play going on. "Well it's just that I saw you come back to Mirtie's and   
then proceed to take me to the Three Broomsticks where..this..this happened," he said,   
pointing to the photo and article. The photo had now moved slightly, and Hermione in the  
picture was wrapping her arms more tightly around Harry, pulling him in closer and stroking   
his hair. The real Hermione was just looking down at it in disgust.  
  
"Well honestly Harry...is this why you and Ron and everyone else around here has been acting  
like I have the Celcarian Plague?? You know I would never act that way...didn't the thought  
that someone might be trying to frame me EVER come to mind?" she said, looking angry   
and hurt now, the thought that her friends would ever think otherwise just shocked her.  
  
"Oh um..." Ron for once seemed speechless, and there was an uncomfortable silence filling   
the room. The rest of the Great Hall had gone back to their own heated discussions,   
some about the article and some about the exhibitions for the day, but Hermione felt   
that the three of them, right now, were the center of attention.   
  
"Isn't it obvious that someone is trying to ruin me?" Hermione said stubbornly. "It's a good   
thing that McGonagall knows me better than that and doesn't believe this rubbish," she   
added, throwing down the newspaper on the table. "I just thought my friends would trust   
me more than that...here I was thinking you two were mad at me because of that arguement I  
had with Harry yesterday...and I still am unclear why you denied that whole thing Harry,"  
she glared at him through glossy eyes. It was apparent she was trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Well Hermione, I never kissed you the other night either," Harry insisted.  
  
"But you came to my room and..."   
  
"No, I didn't...I went straight to my room and stayed there the rest the evening."  
  
"Then what..." Hermione now looked thoroughly confused.  
  
"Something's obviously going on here," Harry said matter of factly. "I've been sensing it   
almost since I stepped in the door."  
  
"Well I won't have my reputation destroyed by such rumors! I'm going to find out what's   
going on..."Hermione said, starting to walk away. "I just hope you two have as much   
inclincation to find out as I do."  
  
Ron and Harry watched as she walked away and knew, if they wanted to find her, they would just   
have to go to the library. She was still the same, she wanted to be on top of things,  
find out what was going on and to fix everything so that it was right again.  
  
"She didn't have the book...I should have realized..." Harry said, shrugging.  
  
"Yeah well, we better figure this out before we get in any MORE trouble," Ron said, looking   
at the empty spot where Ginny had been sitting.  
  
Harry followed his gaze. "Exactly. Come on, we have an hour before Neville's demonstration,   
I'm sure he'll notice if we're not there, so we should probably see what we can do  
before that."  
  
"Leaving me with the children again are you," Eloise snapped.  
  
"Eloise I..." Ron began, but Eloise waved her hand at him dismissively, waving her   
wand to wet a couple of napkins to finish cleaning up the twins faces. "Oh just go help   
her," Eloise said, taking Miranda and Millie's hands and stomping out   
of the Great Hall. The two little girls were looking confusedly back at their father   
and Ron sighed.  
  
"Right....and I thought this was going to be a vacation too," he said unhappily.  
  
Harry and Ron left the Great Hall, headed for the library, paying no attention to the   
scrutinizing looks they were receiving from the Slytherin table. It was just like   
old times, the old competition between the two houses didn't seem to have subsided   
even after 10 years.  
  
"So what you reckon is going on?" asked Ron as they made their way to the library.  
  
"I don't know," Harry admitted, "although I have some ideas."  
  
Sure enough, when they got there, Hermione was sitting at a table, Crookshanks curled on her  
lap, and was poring over about two dozen books, deep in concentration. The rest of the library  
was deserted, it just wasn't a place people, other than Hermione, seemed to like to spend   
their time unless they had to.  
  
"Hey," Ron and Harry said, taking seats across from her. Hermione looked up with intensity  
and just stared at them, pushing two books toward them. "I haven't looked in these yet...I'm  
exploring transfiguration and illusionary spells mostly. My first guess would be Polyjuice  
Potion since we've had some..er..um..experience with that..." Hermione stated, twitching a   
bit at the remembrance of her less than positive experience with that.  
  
"But in order for someone to use Polyjuice potion, they would have had to get one of your   
hairs and one of Harry's," Ron said skeptically.  
  
"Not to mention a number of other ingredients that are hard to come by. I know Snape used to   
have them but I have no idea if Colin keeps all those supplies. He's a little concerned about  
keeping dangerous things on hand in the case of accidents. I mean he does demonstrations, but  
doesn't threaten poisoning people or the like the way Snape used to." Hermione continued,   
looking at her book as she went on.  
  
"But is there any way other than Polyjuice potion for people to turn into other people?" Harry  
asked.  
  
"That's what I'm trying to find out, and more even then how they did it, why did they do it?  
What purpose does it serve? So we aren't liked by everyone in our graduating class...does   
that give them the right to make things miserable for us? I mean REALLY, we are adults now  
and they are acting like CHILDREN. " Hermione said disgustedly.  
  
"Yeah well, I guess we are in that category too, for thinking you would have done what Harry  
said you did." Ron said apologetically.  
  
"Well it was just...they did a good job of convincing you I suppose," Hermione went on.  
  
Harry was looking at the index of his book. "Well here's one that requires very little   
spellcasting...."become the essence of your enemy with the Solidity Complex Spell...trick  
your friends and fool your enemies" Oh but....it says you have to have the serum from this  
certain kind of magical creature and I think that would be hard to find..." Harry shrugged.  
  
"Of course ALL spells dealing with fake identities involve unusual things because after all,  
it is a very shady thing to do. I mean WE had good intentions, but I'm sure whoever is doing  
this to us is doing it out of sheer hatred. If I had my guess, I'd say the Slytherins were  
involved, especially our favorite pal Draco." Hermione scowled.  
  
"Yeah that would be my guess too except we've been keeping an eye on him and if he's doing  
something he's being pretty crafty about it. He's been everywhere that we have been and   
usually nowhere near you except at mealtimes."  
  
"Still...he IS the new Dark Arts teacher and what better way to show his skills..."   
  
A small clock chimed on the wall behind them.   
  
"Oh no!" Harry muttered...we need to get to Neville's exhibition, I think he'll be hurt if   
we don't."  
  
"Yeah, especially after how I beat him at chess last night, " Ron grinned, getting up.  
  
"You two go ahead, I have seen plenty of Neville's plants, botany was never a great interest  
of mine anyway," Hermione said, dismissing them and digging into her books further. I'll   
maybe meet you for Colin's demonstration because that could be of more use to us."  
  
"Yeah OK..see you in an hour then in the dungeons," Harry said and being that Hermione was  
so involved that she didn't respond, he and Ron headed out of the library and then outside  
toward the greenhouse.  
  
"I'll give her this..once she puts her mind to something, she doesn't give it up..." Ron said  
as they joined the crowd who were already surrounding Neville.  
  
"And THIS...is a Picalotty Plant," beamed Neville, motioning for a small little girl to come  
forward. He asked her name and then what her favorite kind of food was in the world. She said  
that chocolate frogs were most appealing, so Neville laughed, leaning toward a rather large  
Picalotty Plant and whispered to it "Chocolate Frogs" and in moments it opened up it's   
leaves to present a fully formed candy frog, to the delight of the child and the amusement  
of the audience. "So you see, these plants are quite useful for when you don't have time to   
cook or when you are on a busy schedule," Neville explained.  
  
After showing the Picalotty Plants, Neville went on to show about 12 other types of flora,  
each with unique properties that he claimed would help the wizarding world either in the  
medical fields or in making everyday tasks easier. He was obviously very proud of his work   
and after he was done, he ran to Harry and Ron excitedly. "What did you think?"  
  
"Oh, you've done some good things here Neville," Ron said, stroking a Kitteny plant, which  
felt like soft, warm fur to the touch.  
  
"Of course. Where is Madam Granger?" he said, smiling.  
  
Harry smirked. "Library. Had some things to do."  
  
"Oh of course, of course," Neville said, looking slightly disappointed. Well my collegue   
Professor Creavy will be waiting for us."  
  
"Right," Ron and Harry said together, following Neville as he closed the Greenhouse door  
behind him and headed toward the castle behind the huge crowd now headed that way.  
  
"Been meaning to ask her to the Dragon Ball," Neville said casually, causing Harry and  
Ron to give each other looks. "You know..since she couldn't go to the Yule Ball with me  
all those years ago...I thought maybe..I don't know."  
  
"Uh, I'm sure she'd be flattered Neville," Harry quickly said, not really knowing how she'd   
react.  
  
"I just have to get up the courage you know," Neville blushed fiercely. "But since we work  
together and all, I have just um...well, kind of developed an affection for her you know.  
Not sure she really even knows I exist though..she's cordial and friendly and all but never  
really, well, never really acts like she wants to hang out with me or anything," Neville said,  
pouring his heart out now probably because it had been bottled up inside him for so long.  
  
"I think you should," Ron said, trying to be encouraging, "You know...ask Hermione to the   
ball." He glanced at Harry with a meaningful "We are going to have to talk Hermione into  
this" kind of look and Harry nodded, just as they got into the castle. Neville seemed to have  
perked up though, feeling more confident.  
  
"Well..well maybe I just will then, that is if she's not going with anyone else."  
  
"Yeah..." Ron said, shrugging but doubting very much she was.  
  
They now made their way into the dungeons where Colin was setting up his potions display.   
Hermione was already there, holding a book under her arm and walking up to them as they  
approached. "So how'd it go Neville?" she asked nicely.  
  
"Good...wish you could have.."  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry about that Neville, but there was something really important in the library  
I had to take care of." Hermione said, as if that was enough of an explanation. Neville sighed  
and shrugged at Ron and Harry, as if his courage had just been squashed again. They tried  
to give him encouraging looks and he finally agreed to ask her after the demonstration.  
  
Colin Creavy began to show different concoctions to the crowd that was gathering, many   
of which, like Neville's plants, were newly discovered. They consisted of remedies and   
poisons quite different from anything they had seen during their time at Hogwarts.  
  
"Now, Colin laughed slightly, "I would like to introduce my biggest fan..." He pointed in  
the direction of the hallway behind him, and a man came out who looked just like Creavy.  
  
"This is young Marvin Whittle, the son of one of our graduates here today. He came up to  
me earlier showing great interest in learning about and becoming a Potions teacher! He will  
be going into Hogwarts this very next year, so I look forward to instructing him on the nuances  
of this art!"  
  
Colin at this point took out a camera and snapped a picture of his identical twin, then   
had an Mr and Mrs. Whittle take one of the two of them together.   
  
"That is a keepsake...this boy is under the spell of Polyjuice Potion, which has just been  
found to be creatable from a much lesser formula than the one you may all have learned about.  
I told Marvin here that he could BECOME me for an hour, and he was very happy to have the   
opportunity." Colin smiled at "himself", who was beaming widely.  
  
"I do want to caution, however, that as much as you would like to take the identity of  
someone, it is important that Polyjuice Potion is used wisely. This is quite fun, but it   
is not a recommended potion under most circumstances and not one I teach my students. For the   
purposes of this demonstration, however, I wanted to show you its affects."  
  
Before their eyes, the "other" Colin suddenly began to shrink and dissolve back into an  
11 year old boy. The boy looked very excited as Colin handed him the pictures, taking one  
more of the two of them now that the boy was back to normal. Evidently Creavy had administered  
the potion almost an hour ago just to have this very effect in front of his audience.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were staring wide eyed at the front, Hermione clutching her tome  
very tightly. "I never read ANYTHING about there being an alternative Polyjuice potion recipe!"  
she screeched, as if disappointed that her precious books had failed to tell her something  
she had wanted to know.  
  
"And the plot thickens," Ron said, waiting now almost anxiously for Colin to be finished so  
that they could talk to him and get more details. Soon he had his wish and the crowd was  
dispersing, leaving Colin to clean up his supplies. Harry and Ron took a step forward,   
Hermione following, but Neville gathered up determination and walked right to her side.  
  
"Um..Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked fairly distracted and in a hurry to talk with Colin, but she politely turned  
to him. "What Neville?"  
  
"I was just wondering, could you..I mean would you want to, go to the Dragon Ball with me  
tomorrow night?" he was just looking at her, blushing.  
  
Hermione was just taken aback. "Oh...um..." she said, but she didn't know how to get out of  
it. She definitely didn't have feelings for Neville, but what else could she do since she had  
to go anyway. "Well OK, sure. " Hermione said quickly. "See you later.." she added, now   
walking away from him to join Harry and Ron.  
  
Neville just stood there a moment, smiling. He felt like he couldn't move a muscle, and it  
was a good 10 minutes before he finally turned around, swishing his robes behind him, almost   
tripping on them as he headed back to his chambers. This was turning out to be a wonderful   
reunion for him, and now, just maybe, the girl he had had his eye on for years actually   
cared about him too.  
  
  



	7. Reunion, Part 7

Hermione hurried over to Harry and Ron, who were already in animated conversation  
with Colin Creavy.  
  
"Why yes of course, you no longer have to have the hair of the one you are  
impersonating," Colin said matter of factly. Harry and Ron just looked at each  
other. "There was a wizard who was in the entertainment field and who wanted  
to turn into the performers he was imitating, but it was quite impossible to  
gather their hairs for every performance."  
  
"So what's the secret," Hermione asked, breathlessly, hoping she hadn't missed  
much after Neville's distraction.  
  
"Well you guys are sure curious," Colin smiled, now finishing with his supplies.  
All you have to do is say the Proximity charm using the person's name and a   
mist essence of the person will appear before you, but the real person is unaware of what is   
happening. You capture some of in a bottle and add it to your Polyjuice  
Potion and there you have it. The only stipulation is that you have to be  
in close range with the other person...like the same house or same town. I   
believe that Heroldo the Hexy lived out in Muggle Hollywood and was close to   
many of the stars he impersonated."  
  
Hermione had just turned white and Ron and Harry were standing there speechless.  
  
"Well I have to go...thanks for coming!" Colin said. "Oh wait!" Colin said,  
taking the camera from his pocket again, "Get one of me and Harry," he asked,  
handing it to Ron, who took it hurriedly and handed the camera back.  
  
"Thanks!" Colin said, beaming, fairly glad to know that he had had some   
information that his idol Harry Potter had wanted to know. "See you all at   
the Dragon Ball," he said, skittering off toward his office.  
  
"So it is quite obvious that whoever is doing this is having an easy time of  
it," Harry said exasperatedly.  
  
"I never saw any of this, even in the most recent editions of "Potions for  
Everyone"!" Hermione said , disheartened.  
  
"Well I reckon they don't want it advertised all over," Ron sighed. "So what  
now?"  
  
"It's obvious...we find the ones doing this and we stick together more so that  
we are no longer fooled by imposters," said Hermione angrily.  
  
"Well that will be pretty hard with us all going to the DragonBall tomorrow..  
we all have to get ready in our own rooms and everything," Harry said.  
  
"Then we will just have to think of a code word that only the three of us know   
so that whenever we see each other, we ask for it and if the other  
doesn't know the answer, then it's likely they aren't the true person, " Hermione said impatiently.  
  
"OK, so what can it be..something no one else can guess?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well..." Hermione said, smirking, "We'll have it be a fact from "Hogwarts A  
History, since no one has read it but me. The password will be 1489 and the  
answer will be "The year that the phantom frame in the North Tower was painted  
and hung."  
  
"Oookay.." Ron said, a little suspiciously, "The fact you know details like   
that is a little scary."  
  
"Oh get off it Ron," Hermione said impatiently. "The purpose is to capture  
the culprit, maybe even at the ball tomorrow night."  
  
"OK..sounds like a plan," Harry intervened before Ron could throw another  
sarcastic comment Hermione's way, "Speaking of...did Neville..."  
  
Hermione just looked at them. "Yes he did. I've known he liked me for a long  
time, but we are just friends."  
  
"I dont' think HE feels that way," Ron cut in.  
  
"Well I'll gladly go to the ball but it's going no further than that."  
  
Ron just glanced at Harry. "So picky....she'll never find a man, maybe I'll  
still send an owl to Percy."  
  
"I heard that," Hermione said as she turned away from them and headed back up  
the stairs of the dungeon, on her way to the library. Ron just stood watching  
her and shaking his head. "Women..."  
  
"Speaking of...we better go and explain what we've found out to our wives,"  
Harry said, frowning. "I don't know if Ginny will ever forgive me."  
  
"Are you kidding, she IDOLIZES you Harry, just like she always has. She's just  
putting on a front."  
  
"Right," Harry said, but he looke unconvinced as the two of them also climbed  
the stairs of the dungeon and headed back towards the Gryffindor dorms.   
  
The next day everything actually went fairly smoothly. Harry and Ron had both explained everything to their wives and they were agreeable about the plan.   
  
Excitement was in the air now as all the graduates prepared themselves for the Dragon Ball. This was a fairly new event in the history of class reunions, because up until now there had not been a good way to control dragons in a safe enough manner to have them close to humans. But dragon trainers had discovered a way to communitcate with some smaller and less dangerous breeds and had negotiated a trade relationship that benefited both parties.  
  
The Great Hall had been completely transformed. In the middle of it stood a 5 story high ice sculpture depicting an Arctic Watertail dragon, it's eyes were full of determination and it's poise cautious, but it added a sense of beauty as well as mystery to the room. Upon the walls around the Great Hall stood tapestries of various breeds of dragons, each so colorful and unique that it was hard to pull away from them once your eyes caught sight. Along the back walls stood small pens that were richly decorated in large gems and had live game beasts running inside them. The tables had been cleared to the sides in order to open the rest of the room up as a dance hall.  
  
No major events had been planned for that day as most people wanted to rest up and prepare for the evening. Most families were looking forward to a relaxing and enjoyable time, but the Weasleys, Potters, and Hermione Granger felt differently. They were going to be on the lookout for someone up to no good who wanted nothing more than to ruin their friendships, their reputations, and their lives. To say that they suspected the Slytherins was an understatement, but proving it was another thing entirely.  
  
At 6 pm Neville came to Hermione's chambers and knocked. His hands were shaking and he seemed to have developed a tic on the side of his mouth. When the door opened, he felt like his hands had just been dipped into a pool.  
  
"Hi..Hermione.." Neville said, staring at her despite himself. She was dashing in long velvet green robes, high heel velvet black shoes, and ruby earrings and necklace. Her hair was curlier than usual and she had spent extra time on her makeup.  
  
"Come in," Hermione answered, letting him in and smiling, trying to hide her nervousness about this whole thing plus the fact that she was concerned about the task that lay ahead of she, Harry and Ron.  
  
"You look really really beautiful," Neville said sheepishly, blushing.  
  
"Thank you," Hermione said, "but I've had this dress for ages," she pointed to her green robes, "just don't have to dress up that often." She went over and grabbed a small velvet purse that went along with her shoes. It held her wand and a spellbook securely inside and she held it to her almost possessively.  
  
Neville acted like he was going to say something, but Hermione was so used to taking charge that she stood there awkwardly for only a second before saying "Shall we go?"  
  
"Oh uh...yeah," Neville said, holding the door open for her.   
  
Hermione walked hurriedly out, Neville kind of lagging behind, trying to catch up. Finally she realized what she was doing and stopped to wait for him.  
  
"Thanks so much for coming with me," he said, smiling at her.  
  
"Of course, it should be a good time, I've never seen many dragon species, have you?"  
  
"No...I'm not so good with animals..you know..plants being more my interest." he replied, still twitching a bit. He was intensly attracted to her, but she didn't seem to be paying him a lot of attention, as if preoccupied.  
  
"Oh um...I..I don't believe that stuff about you and Harry in the paper or anything," Neville said, thinking this might be the problem.  
  
Hermione turned to him. "Well thank you Neville, it was all rubbish...just someone's idea of a stupid, cruel trick."   
  
"Yeah, exactly. You'd never do anything like that, you're too nice a girl." Neville explained, now looking down because he was so fiery red.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said, now blushing herself. She felt really guilty because she really wasn't interested in Neville in this way and it was obvious he had a thing for her, but she wasn't going to be rude. They finally arrived at the front of the Great Hall and Neville nervously took her arm in his, making her arm pull away from being plastered to her side. She still was holding the purse to her in an iron grip with the other arm. It was obvious that she was not used to this and was only doing it as a favor to Neville. Besides, Hermione was not much of a touchy feely person anyway and wasn't used to physical shows of affection most the time. Neville didn't really seem to notice though, Hermione was all he could see and he was just taken away with the fact she had accepted her invitation to begin with.  
  
Many people were already gathered there, and Neville led her over to the Gryffindor table where others were taking their seats. There was no staff table set up, so the Hogwarts employees who were also 2006 graduates had the opportunity to finally sit with their houses. There were no children here either, McGonagall had arranged for a babysitting service for the evening including a playroom with every toy imaginable available to keep the tykes busy.  
  
The corner pens had now been filled with two different species of dragon, a large olive green one with hairy tendriles flowing off it's head like hair and covered with giant violet pustular like appendages that no doubt were filled with poison.   
  
Hermione was staring at them amazedly.  
  
"That's a Scandinavian Poisonhead," Neville said, trying to be impressive but not wanting to sound like it.  
  
"I know," Hermione said absently, still staring at it, "I've read "Directory of Dragons" about 3 times and use it as a constant reference when I get questions from the students," she explained. "OH!" she now yelled. "How COULD they!!!"  
  
The Poisonhead was making a roaring noise now and had knelt down and grabbed one of the lambeasts that had been running around in the pen and was eating it alive as it made whimpering noises.  
  
"Oh uh...well, I think that was part of the negotiation," Neville said, concerned at her reaction.  
  
"Well that's horribly wrong...just letting the poor thing be killed like that...I mean when WE eat meat at least we don't have to watch it being slaughtered...Ugh..." she turned away disgustedly.  
  
"Well...it's just..nature I guess,"  
  
Hermione ignored him. "It's brutal and uncalled for to do that in front of everyone."  
  
"I agree but.."Neville began, but Hermione had turned her attention to the other dragon on the other side, which was smaller than the Poisonhead but looked far more fierce and ugly. It's already blood red face was dripping with blood from the meal it had just had as well and Hermione was put off immensely.  
  
"I hate to say it but so far this has not been a very good reunion," she said in finality and sat down.  
  
"Want something to drink?" Neville asked politely, trying to get her mind off the dragons.  
  
"Oh uh..some pumpkin juice would be good...."  
  
"OK," Neville said, walking over to a small kiosk where house elves were serving up glasses of butterbeer and pumpkin juice.  
  
Hermione just sat scowling at the table, not wanting to admit she was having a horrible time and just wanting to get out of there. And where were Harry and Ron's families? They still hadn't shown up and it was already 6:30. "Figures they'd be late," she sighed, just looking around self consciously because she knew there were still people who thought she had actually done what the "Daily Prophet" said she had.  
  
Finally Neville came back, giving her a drink and then asking her to dance. Reluctantly she nodded and they went on the dance floor, Hermione now really wondering where Harry and Ron were, it was nearly 7 and they were almost an hour late. Upon dancing for about 15 minutes, there was a stir at the entrance of the Great Hall and Hermione caught a glimpse of McGonagall talking with Malfoy in what appeared to be a very urgent tone. She had never seen Malfoy look more genuinely upset about something before. Then Malfoy walked off back down the hallway and McGonagall was looking around the room frantically before finally setting her eyes on Hermione and rushing over to her hurriedly, her face as pale as a ghost.  
  
"Hermione..." McGonagall shrieked in a mouse like voice, "You are....come with me please," she said breathlessly.   
  
Hermione and Neville stared at each other, concerned.   
  
"You too Mr Longbottom if you wish," McGonagall said chokedly, and without another word they followed her back toward the Gryffindor common room. Right around where the fat lady's portrait was on the wall a small group of people were gathered around something. McGonagall pushed her way through the white faced crowd with Hermione and Neville right behind her and then they saw what all the commotion was about....before them lay the body of a woman. There were tiny spatters of blood about the floor but it was mostly unscathed. Harry, Ron and their wives were looking down at it pale faced on one side and Malfoy was on the other, equally pale faced.  
  
Harry and Ron looked up at Hermione, their faces reddening very little but they were unmistakabley relieved at the sight of her.  
  
Ron stared from Hermione to the body on the floor. "We...we..thought at first it was you."  
  
Hermione stared down horrified at Pansy Parkinson, who lay dead on the floor, dressed in the exact same robes and shoes as Hermione was wearing.   
  
"Oh my God.." Hermione said, covering her mouth with her hands, pushing back the urge to get sick. "What happened?"  
  
Harry now spoke, his voice shaking. "We saw you..or rather..Pansy under the influence of Polyjuice Potion...walking by the fat lady's portrait just as we were coming out of the common room to head for the ball..." his voice seemed stuck in his throat.  
  
"Then, we asked you..her...what the password was, the one we agreed on and where Neville was and she just, she just stared at us with this horror striken look and she tried to speak but blood just came out of her mouth." Ron just seemed in a daze.  
  
"Then she just..collapsed," Harry added. "We were terrified and tried to help, but it was too late, whatever killed her did it quickly and she soon after transformed back into her original self."  
  
Malfoy was now looking at Hermione with contempt. "Yeah...someone thought she was you and so they killed her, they killed Pansy!" he said, almost on the verge of tears.  
  
"Oh you're REAL nice Malfoy...what compassion," Ron scowled.  
  
"I..I didn't do anything..why would anyone want to.." Hermione had now sunk to the floor, tears streaming down her face and just looking horrified beyond belief.  
  
"That's enough," McGonagall snapped.  
  
Neville just was staring at the floor, so petrified he coudln't move.  
  
"Well I'm sure he KNOWS why she used Polyjuice Potion and now he's saying big deal that someone wants to kill Hermione," Harry said increduously.  
  
"I care that my friend is dead," Malfoy said, anger in his face. "I know nothing of why she was using Polyjuice Potion."  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr Weasley, Mr Malfoy, I said that is enough. Our concern now is figuring out the cause of death and the motive...the fact that Miss Parkinson used Polyjuice Potion to disguise herself as Miss Granger is another issue..just as important, but not primary at this moment."  
  
Harry and Ron groaned but didn't say another word. Malfoy just looked awestruck, as if he was well aware that something had gone completely wrong but that he had no idea what.  
  
McGonagall now had her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I think it best that you go to the hospital wing...this hasn't been easy for you of course."  
  
"I'..I'll go with her.." Neville said, stuttering nervously. "I'm her date."  
  
"We want to go too," Ron impulsively said, but Eloise held him back with a gentle hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Neville can take care of it Ron, we can go see her later. They need our testimony now, it's important we figure out what happened."  
  
Ron slowly nodded and McGonagall helped Hermione up and let Neville take her arm. She was in a sort of spaced out state and just let Neville lead her along.   
  
"Watch her carefully," McGonagall warned. "If indeed there is someone who wants to attack her, she needs protection."  
  
"Well PANSY didn't get any protection," Malfoy said, trying his best to remain cool headed as much as tears were in his eyes. "We were engaged to be married."  
  
This news only seemed to affect the group for a few seconds. There were some half hearted mutterings of "I'm sorry" before McGonagall arranged to have the body taken away and led all the witnesses to her office.  
  
Harry didn't mention that once again that doomsday feeling had run through him..it wasn't just the shock, it was real, as real as the day his scar had burned...... 


	8. Reunion, Part 8

FINALLY! After months of trying to figure out how I wanted this story to go, I think I finally have it! Thank you for all your patience in waiting for it. Here is the next chapter, and look for more to come! Comments are welcome!  
  
  
Reunion, Part 8  
  
The hospital wing was fairly empty so Madame Pomfrey was surprised to see she had some business.  
  
"Really Neville," Hermione said, keeping just a step ahead of him, "I'm OK...I just..." she said weakly, her face still pale.  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked at the two of them and led Hermione over to a nearby bed. "What has happened?" she said worriedly.  
  
"M..Murder.." Neville managed to get out, his throat croaking as if Trevor was in it.  
  
Madame Pomfrey's eyebrows raise "Indeed?"  
  
"Yeah...Pansy Parkinson..dis..guised as me," Hermione gulped.  
  
Pomfrey just nodded her head in affirmation. Even if she didn't know the whole story, it was her job to calm her patient down. "Here, here is some sleeping potion, it looks like you need it, " she explained, pouring a tonic into a small glass and handing it to Hermione.  
  
"I really...don't want to sleep, I'm fine, really, after the initial shock." Hermione insisted, starting to get up off the bed. "Besides, I need to be on my guard."  
  
"I'll watch over you Hermione," Neville offered, smiling at her. He was being very sweet but it didn't seem to comfort Hermione much. "It's just that if someone is trying to kill me, " she gulped again, "I don't want to take any unecessary risks....that potion could be poisoned." she stated, crossing her arms.   
  
"Miss Granger I assure you this is from my personal stock..no one has access to it but myself."  
  
"Still...I'd rather not..."  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked like for the good of her patient she couldn't let this go by, but she also could hear the frightened quiver in Hermione's voice that she was trying very hard to hide.  
  
"Very well, then just get some rest..naturally. Mr Longbottom can stay here and watch you."  
  
Hermione nodded and laid down on the bed nervously, not saying much else as Neville sat next to her and Madame Pomfrey closed the curtains around them.  
  
* * *  
  
In McGonagall's office Malfoy, Harry, Ron and their families were sitting in chairs around McGonagall's desk. McGonagall was obviously very disturbed although she was trying hard to keep an impartial expression on her face.   
  
"Now, Mr. Malfoy, have you noticed unusual behavior in Miss Parkinson recently or have any idea why she might have wanted to disguise herself as Miss Granger?" McGonagall already looked exasperated, taking over Dumbledore's problems at this school was definitely wearing on her.  
  
"I thought we weren't focusing on the Polyjuice Potion right now." Malfoy sneered, insulted.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, I know I said that, but it's possible that it has a bearing on this terrible business and we must investigate all avenues...."  
  
Malfoy cut her off. "I'm sure Pansy was just having a little fun, we all know that Granger needs to lighten up a bit." he scowled.   
  
"Hey, you shouldn't..." Harry began but McGonagall put up her hand to silence him.   
  
"I understand this is a loss for you Mr. Malfoy but there is no reason for slander and it isn't going to help us discover who committed the crime."  
  
Malfoy just took in a deep breath. "I'm saying that Pansy was a complete innocent here, I'm sure she had a good reason for doing what she did. For all I know she knew someone was after Granger and went in disguise to HELP her."  
  
"Oh yeah, like we're supposed to believe THAT, " Ron grimaced, "I'm sure she deliberately hit on Harry in the Three Broomsticks to HELP Hermione."  
  
McGonagall looked about to say something again when there was a knock on the door, it was Colin Creavy.  
  
"You called for me Headmaster?" he said, looking a bit timid as he looked at everyone in the room staring at him as he walked in.  
  
"Yes Mr. Creavy, please have a seat."  
  
Colin did so, looking at McGonagall uncertainly.  
  
"There has been a murder, Mr. Creavy. Miss Pansy Parkinson."  
  
Colin looked taken aback. "Oh dear...."  
  
"She was under the influence of Polyjuice potion, but that is secondary to the fact that she was coughing up blood and collapsed at Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley's feet."  
  
Colin just looked awestruck and horrified.  
  
"As Potions Master, I was wondering if you knew of any potion which could cause these symptoms, and if we can suspect poisoning as the culprit."  
  
"Well there are definitely things that can't be mixed with Polyjuice Potion, and other things that would work on their own to cause such a result," Colin gulped.  
  
"I see," McGonagall stated. "Would you be so good as to write me up a short list of such potions Mr. Creavy?"  
  
"Of..of course..." Colin got up hurriedly, it was apparent that he was very uncomfortable with this whole situation. "I will do that right away Headmaster and, and get it to you." Colin finished and then with a swish of his robes he left the room.  
  
McGonagall shook her head. "I think that we have all been under a lot of strain. I have experts looking at Pansy at this moment..between that and Mr. Creavy's research, that may be all we can do for now. I am going to look into the various spells that could have caused such a condition. I will call all of you back soon to discuss this further, but for now, please get some rest and Mr. Potter and Weasley, I suggest you keep a close eye out on Miss Granger. I am going to have a protection spell placed on her too just in case."  
  
With that everyone got up and left the room, their spirits considerably dampened.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione woke up after sleeping fitfully for over an hour. She was startled by Neville's concerned face looming over her.  
  
"Wha..what happened?" she said groggily, although she knew the answer. Not all the sleep in the world could mask the horrible events that had occurred.  
  
"Hermione!" Neville said, a bit too loudly. The sound made her head hurt, and she tried to sit up without it pounding even more.   
  
"I'm OK Neville," she said weakly, holding her pulsing head with one hand as her other supported her in an upright position on the bed.  
  
"I was so worried...what with that sight, what it must have been like for you."  
  
"I'm not a baby, Neville, but anyone would be frightened at the sight of a murder victim.."  
  
"Especially one impersonating them," Neville added, trying to help Hermione sit up.  
  
"Well, I really would like to get back to the library," Hermione said, now getting off the bed completely, her head still reeling.  
  
Suddenly the curtains were pulled back and Madam Pomfrey stood there, looking them over. "How's the patient?" she said kindly.  
  
"Ready to leave," Neville said, frowning a bit. He evidently thought she'd be safer staying here.  
  
"Well Miss Granger you don't look well enough to..."  
  
"Please, Madam Pomfrey, I'm fine. I've had a bit of a scare, but I can't sit around and do nothing..I have to help find who is doing this..before..(gulp) anything else happens."  
  
"It's against my recommendations dear girl," Madam Pomfrey insisted.  
  
Hermione tried to force a smile. "I know, but I'm the world's worst patient. I can't relax, even if I'm sick, when there are things to be done. And in this case there are much more important things to do than staying here and sleeping, which won't solve anything," she said with finality, hopping off the bed and brushing off her robes. "I have to go find Harry and Ron and besides..Neville can protect me," she said, smiling. She didn't really think Neville would be much help but she had to say something to appease Madam Pomfrey's nerves and to boost Neville's ego.  
  
"Oh...very well then. But any other sign of not feeling well, you report back here immediately. Stress can be a very powerful physical enemy."  
  
"I know," Hermione nodded. She then headed toward the exit of the hospital wing, followed closely by Neville. They could hear music and dragon noises drifting from the Great Hall, the DragonBall was still in full swing, undoubtably none of the other attendees were aware of what had happened, and wisely McGonagall must have wanted to avoid telling anyone else unless it was absolutely necessary. Why cause pandimonium unduly, even if there WAS a murderer loose.  
  
Hermione determinedly headed toward the Gryffindor Common room. She was gripping her wand a lot tighter than normal and she was sweating profusely. She just wanted to have her friends around her, this was one thing she knew she couldn't handle on her own and the sooner she felt safe the sooner she'd feel like herself again. As it was she was showing signs of fear, and showing any emotion in front of most people was a sign of weakness. As it was she'd already cried several times in front of Harry and Ron, that was embarrassing enough, but she couldn't possibly let on to Neville how afraid she really was.  
  
"I thought you wanted to go to the library?" Neville said, rushing behind her, trying to keep up.  
  
"We have to get Harry and Ron first," Hermione explained.  
  
"Oh...right." Neville said. He knew he wasn't the most dignified person in the world, and not the smartest either, but he was confident that where it counted, he could come through, and even though he himself was afraid, he wanted nothing more than to make sure Hermione was protected. He hated that she obviously wanted her other friends because he wasn't good enough.  
  
The common room was bustling, many people had come from the ballroom and were now conversing there. Hermione and Neville made their way through the crowd up toward the guest dorms. Harry, Ron and their families were softly talking outside Harry's door, and they were startled to see Hermione rushing over to them.  
  
"Hermione..you're here..we were about to come down and see how you were," Ginny exclaimed, hugging Hermione.  
  
"I couldn't stay there one more minute...we have to find out what's going on!"  
  
"Yeah, Colin's looking into possible poisons, McGonagall's checking into spells, we were just trying to decide what we could do. This isn't just another mystery, it's personal..one of our own is in danger," Harry said, looking worriedly at Hermione.  
  
"I'm fine Harry," Hermione lied, "nothing is going to happen to me..not with all of you around." She forced a weak smile which was not hard to see through.  
  
"So," Ron said.  
  
"So," Hermione repeated.  
  
"To the library I suppose?" Ron suggested.  
  
"Exactly." Hermione nodded in confirmation.  
  
With that they headed in that direction. Harry found himself secretly hoping that Hermione's precious books would come through for them because he still had that unsettling feeling...this was not the end, there was a lot more to come.  
  
  
* * *  
  
Draco Malfoy was pacing around his quarters, his faithful minions Crabbe and Goyle standing there dutifully.  
  
"I just can't believe it...Pansy..my Pansy." Malfoy sneered. He didn't want to show it in front of Crabbe and Goyle, but Pansy's death was having an extreme affect on him. Sure he had been engaged to her, but he was the kind of guy who was not happy with just one girl. Pansy, however, had loved him unconditionally and she would have made a good wife. He had to admit that he probably really DID love her too, although since he had arrived here his unexpected attraction to Hermione Granger had complicated matters and it had both excited and disgusted him. The only way he knew how to handle the situation was to cause as much trouble for her as possible, and drag Potter and Weasley along for the ride. But Pansy's murder...he had no idea who or what was behind it. The idea had been simply to ruin a few reps with Polyjuice potion, not to get anyone killed. An accusation of murder by any stretch of the imagination would certainly get him kicked out of Hogwarts no matter who he knew, and he wasn't about to risk that.  
  
"We know Draco, sorry." Goyle said as sympathetically as was possible for the big awkward looking man.  
  
"Even if they WERE trying to kill Granger, it's now become personal. Pansy was one of ours, so we have to find out the one responsible for this," Draco scowled, not looking at either Crabbe nor Goyle.  
  
"What do you want us to do?" Crabbe said, trying to look attentive, which was difficult for someone with a brain only slightly larger than a troll's.   
  
Draco looked thoughtful. "Well, here's the deal..." he sat down now in a nearby chair and motioned for the others to sit closely around him, then Malfoy revealed his plan... 


	9. Reunion, Part 9

Reunion Part 9  
  
Life had been somewhat difficult after Hogwarts. He had married Matilda Wildwire, a witch two years his junior, but they had no children to carry on the Goyle name and he didn't have much of a life outside his job as bodyguard in Diagon Alley. That was Diagon Alley in general, his bad grades and volatile nature had prevented him getting the position at Gringott's bank he had applied for. The goblins didn't trust Slytherins much less those who were twice the size of regular humans, beings who already towered over the goblin bankers as it was.   
  
The work was mundane, rarely was there much but the occasional disagreement over price on the streets of Diagon Alley, and the pay was only enough to keep he and Matilda a small house on the edge of the Alley. Matilda was a very disagreeable witch, whose magic exceeded his but whose skill was so haphazard that she really failed to do anything with it. She made a small living tailoring student Hogwarts robes in the Alley, but her supervisor thought it best to keep her in the back as she usually took a bitter attitude towards all the jovial and excited new students who came to buy their supplies.  
  
Goyle's only friends were the ones he had known from school. He kept up with Crabbe and Malfoy, both self proclaimed bachelors, and often went out with them to the dark taverns located in Greysgate, the shady area of the wizarding community. All three of them liked their women and their beer, and had pretty much made little constructive use of their time since Hogwarts. Crabbe worked in a bar in Greysgate, yet another one had pretty much ignored his Hogwarts training. Malfoy was inconceivabley rich, and lived in a mansion in London, but whenever he had dark business to attend to, he knew Greysgate was the place to be. Malfoy didn't HAVE to work, but he was growing bored of not using the skills he knew he had to do something, so through some channels he managed to find out that the Defense Against the Dark Arts position was now open at Hogwarts and he wasn't about to let anyone else have it. He knew he could have a good deal of influence on the next generation of witches and wizards at Hogwarts and it was a chance he couldn't let pass him by. He was sick of all the goody goodies he saw running the Ministry and other important venues of wizarding society, there was more to life than the nauseating Potteresque world this had become. Damn that Potter! He gave wizards in general a bad name.  
  
It was during one night at the Greysgate bar that it came to Goyle. Malfoy and Crabbe were there right on time, getting a table and already down on their 3rd beer. Goyle sauntered up, in a bit of a foul mood. "Reunion coming up," he frowned, ordering a beer that got thicker the longer you took to drink it.  
  
"Of course, I expect it to be quite an interesting time too. I'll like mushing the egos of those goody Gryffindors again," Malfoy said, smirking.  
  
"Yep, bunch of worthless Muggle loving filth," Crabbe agreed, chugging a 4th mug.  
  
Goyle just sat there, looking more thoughtful than he was probably capable of.  
  
"So what's running through that puny brain of yours?" Malfoy grinned. "Wife been nagging again?"  
  
"Same," Goyle nodded. "What about you and Pansy?"  
  
"The woman never stops eating. She'll make a good wife though, keep up the house, responsible for the servants, you know. Won't ask where I've gone. You know I'm really a bachelor at heart...a man can't just settle down with ONE woman."  
  
"So what are the plans for Hogwarts?" Crabbe asked dazedly, as the effects of the alcohol started seeping into his brain.  
  
"We'll see what presents itself once we get there," Malfoy grinned. "If we see some of our old "friends", such as Potter and his unsightly gang, I think we can come up with something...creative. And joining Hogwarts as a staff member should have it's rewards too...," he added.  
  
"Sure. Place needs a dark wizard, someone who REMEMBERS Voldemort and his vision instead of the pathetic place it's turned into," Goyle sighed.  
  
"Something's really working on you tonigh eh, Goyle," Malfoy laughed. "Usually you can't even say a full sentence."  
  
Goyle just stared at him, looking like he was thinking. For Goyle, thinking and speaking at the same time was practically an impossible task.  
  
Malfoy chuckled when he saw Goyle was going to remain silent. "Anyway, as much as that's true, I've got too much of a reputation to let myself fall into that category. I want to stir things up a bit but still be fairly harmless. We'll wait till the students come to do the real damage. I need to secure my job, let McGonagall see I am perfectly capable of teaching first, and THEN throw the important lessons their way." Malfoy finished his 4th beer and sat back, looking relaxed. "I have to get home, let's meet the day of the reunion, before the first meal. We can devise our plan after we assess the situation."  
  
Crabbe burped loudly, swaying off his chair after the 7th beer. "Righ, I shwould get bacto swork," he slurred, getting up and groggily walking behind the bar, leaving Goyle at the table alone. After a few minutes he too got up and headed back to his little house with his annoying wife and no kids. And somehow, this didn't bother him.  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Hermione, we've been through all of these books a hundred times," Ron sighed exasperatedly. He looked over at the table next to him, where Hermione was busy looking through a stack of books that she had already looked through twice before. Then he looked across from him where Eloise stared at him blurry eyed and the twins had their heads down on the table, asleep.  
  
"There HAS to be something..I refuse to give up!" Hermione insisted.  
  
"I agree, there does have to be something but...don't kill me Hermione...it MAY not be in books. It may be somewhere else."  
  
"Nonsense...everything has to come from written material originally, especially something of this nature." Hermione was refusing to give up on this.  
  
"But...," Harry suggested, "Remember, if this person is out to get YOU, then they'd know how much you love books and would probably look for an alternative way to get you, something you couldn't discover through reading."  
  
Hermione looked up and blinked at Harry. "Oh my God," she said, slamming her book shut, "you could actually be right Harry...amazingly."  
  
"Uh..Thanks...I think," Harry said.  
  
Ron sniggered under his breath despite himself.  
  
"Well what do you suggest we do then?" Hermione demanded. "If not books then what?"  
  
"How about Colin," Ginny suggested. "He was going to look into potions, maybe he found something..."  
  
At that moment, McGonagall walked in, her face looking somewhat pale. "I thought I might find you all here. The preliminary tests have been completed on Pansy's body. They found something most disturbing."  
  
Everyone stared at her, then at each other and back at McGonagall. "Come with me."  
  
The group was very silent as they followed McGonagall back to an empty classroom. Malfoy was already there, waiting for them and looking fairly quiet. They all crowded in, sitting at the desks just like old times. McGonagall's face was very sour. "As you know, Miss Parkinson was fond of food."  
  
No one said anything although the sarcasm was just tickling at the back of Ron's throat.  
  
McGonagall continued. "The autopsy revealed that just prior to her death, Miss Parkinson had eaten a piece of Bulgarian cocoa cake. Upon inspection of the as yet undigested portion of the cake, it was found to be artificially fabricated, the substance on a microscopic level showed signs of Picalotty plant spores."  
  
Neville gasped. "She must have been in my greenhouse!"  
  
"Be that as it may, Mr. Longbottom, it is now our first lead. Someone could have tampered with the Picalotty plants to poison them..."  
  
"Just what Mr. Nerd here would do too," Malfoy sneered.  
  
"No, Mr. Malfoy, we are not making accusations of any sort until we find more answers. If indeed the plant was poisoned, it in no way means that Mr. Longbottom is responsible."  
  
"Of course it doesn't," Hermione said, trying to hold her voice steady. "Neville is trying to protect me, and why would he..anyway...he TOOK me to the ball, he could have..er..attacked me in a more direct way if that's what he wanted."  
  
Neville had just turned pale white and even though he tried to open his mouth to say something, nothing would come out.  
  
"Well I'm going with it," Malfoy said, getting up angrily. "It's a lead and I wouldn't put it past that Longbottom to do something to Pansy, he's so bitter he can't get a REAL date."   
  
With that Malfoy got up and stomped out of the room. McGonagall was left sighing. "Don't worry, this is only preliminary. We still have a lot of tests to run." The headmistress tried to sound a lot more confident than she felt. "At any rate, although we do trust you Neville, I'm afraid with these new developments it might be best that you remain in your chambers until the rest of this investigation is completed. I'm sure Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley would be more than happy to watch out for Miss Granger."  
  
Neville just shook a bit, not believing what he was hearing...to think anyone would even CONSIDER him a suspect, it was disheartening.   
  
McGonagall sighed. "The rest of you, perhaps you had better return to the Gryffindor common room, it is not safe. Once again the safest place for wizards has become an unsafe place." She gently nudged Neville in the direction of his room, and accompanied him there.  
  
"Oh Neville couldn't possibly..." Ginny said worriedly.  
  
"Of course not," Hermione agreed, although she now felt even more vulnerable than before.  
  
"Well..we better get going...back upstairs," Harry suggested. He didn't tell anyone that the scar had begun to seer worse than ever. 


End file.
